When You Least Expect It
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. After being hurt by her ex, wedding planner Caroline Forbes has given up on men, thinking they are as evil as the one who one hurt her. That is, until she meets dashing doctor Klaus Mikaelson. Klaroline version of "Angel of Destiny," a collab I did with IrishShipperholic.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Least Expect It**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: This story is the Klaroline version of "Angel of Destiny," a collaboration I did with TheIrishShipperholic some time ago. It is an AU/AH and the plot is this: Wedding planner Caroline Forbes has been living vicariously through her clients and never really looked for herself. That is, until she meets dashing doctor Klaus Mikaelson. Don't ask, I've been bombarded with ideas and this seemed to jump out at me.**_

 _ **No spoilers, just enjoy what I have here.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **C** aroline Forbes sat back in her swivel chair and sipped from the coffee she had gotten from the cafe on the way to work. She was the owner of a wedding planning company known as Forbes & Bennett, which had gotten a reputation as the best business in all of Mystic Falls. Ever since the doors opened two years ago, Caroline and her partner, Bonnie Bennett, had been requested by just about everyone to plan their weddings, vow renewals, and even anniversary parties.

One warm spring day in late April, while she was going over some brochures, Caroline received a visit from a very familiar face that she thought she'd never see again.

"Lexi, oh my God, what are you doing here?"

The other blonde smiled at her. "Well, considering how I happen to be in your little establishment, I'm in need of the best wedding planner in town." She saw the surprised look on Caroline's face and showed her the ring on her hand. "I'm getting married."

Caroline gasped and looked at the ring. "Holy shit, that must've cost a fortune!" Still looking at the ring, she added, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

" _The_ Kol Mikaelson?" That was asked by Bonnie, who happened to be walking by when she heard Caroline and Lexi talking. "The model whose most recent picture is on the cover of _GQ_?"

Lexi nodded. "Yep, that's the one. I know that it's strange that I'm engaged to a sexy model. Hell, I didn't even expect it. But, you know, love is like that sometimes. It leads you to paths that you never thought were there." Clearing her throat, she added, "So, what do you say, ladies? Would you like to help me plan my wedding?"

"Are you kidding, Lexi?" said Caroline. "We'd _love_ to plan your wedding!" She let go of her hand and forced herself to calm down before she added, "The first thing we need to figure out is where the wedding is going to be held, as well as how many guests are expected to show up."

"Well, the location has already been taken care of," said Lexi. "It's going to be held at the Mikaelson mansion, and, of course, the whole family is going to be in attendance, as well as some _friends_ of the family." She sighed. "Kind of makes me feel awkward, since I don't have any family to speak of."

Caroline nodded, knowing what Lexi was talking about. She lost her parents when she was sixteen, so she was raised by her grandmother, who recently passed. With a sympathetic smile, Caroline placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know it's going to be difficult for you, but you know that they're going to be there in spirit."

"I do," said Lexi. "Even if it's not the same, I know that they'll be smiling down from wherever they are." She grabbed a Kleenex from her purse and gently wiped her eyes with it. "Well, unless you want me to have a complete breakdown in the middle of your shop, let's say we get down to business and plan this wedding?"

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – That Same Moment…_

Klaus Mikaelson rolled his eyes at the grin staring back at him. It was bad enough that Kol was the center of attention as a child, now his smug face was plastered on the cover of _GQ_. _GQ_ , a magazine that he loved to read whenever he got a free moment from the endless parade of patients that he saw on a daily basis. Klaus was a respected oncologist and although his work wasn't exactly the most pleasant, people still depended on him to make their loved ones comfortable while battling their disease as long as possible.

He placed the magazine down on the table and was about to walk away when he saw his older brother, Elijah, approaching him. Elijah was a lawyer and happily married to his college sweetheart, Amelia Spencer, with whom had a three-year-old daughter named Evelyn. The couple was also expecting their second child in another three months.

"Hello, Elijah," he said before the older man could speak. "I suppose you've seen this month's cover of _GQ_?"

"Yes, I have," said Elijah. "Amelia thinks it's charming."

Klaus scoffed. "Apparently, she and I differ somewhat on what passes as charming."

Elijah could see that Klaus was getting agitated, so he decided to change the subject before he made a scene in the middle of the hallway. "Magazine cover aside, I assume that you're aware that Kol is getting married?"

"Of course I'm aware," said Klaus. "I have to be, I'm the bloody best man."

There was a silence between them before Elijah said, "Sadly, I am unable to attend. I received a new client recently. She and her husband are filing for divorce and because she's heard of my reputation, she's hired me to handle her case."

"Will Amelia be attending in your stead?"

"Yes," said Elijah. "I did tell her not to exert herself too much, especially not at this stage in the pregnancy. She's assured me that she'll sit down. Plus, Eleanor agreed to help her with Evelyn to make things easier on her."

Eleanor Hamilton Mikaelson was their stepmother. Their father, Mikael, had an affair with her during his marriage to their mother, Esther. Of course, things between them had been rapidly deteriorating and Mikael found solace in Eleanor. Once the divorce from Esther was final, they were married. The affair also resulted in Eleanor getting pregnant and having Sabrina and Olivier, the youngest members of the Mikaelson family.

"I will give everyone your regards, Elijah," said Klaus. "I wish you a lot of luck on your court case."

"Thank you, Niklaus," said Elijah. "I am definitely going to need it."

Klaus smiled and then hugged his brother to him. In that moment, the mood was somewhat lifted and Klaus forgot all about the _GQ_ cover, since making Elijah feel better was more important.

 _ **Note: Thus begins my new AU/AH. Klaus and Caroline will run into each other at the wedding.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline is hired to do the wedding of her friend, Lexi, to Kol Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I got the idea for this next installment of my Klaroline AU/AH while I was out on a walk and while I was in the tub. No spoilers, just follow along!**_

 _Mikaelson Mansion – Several Weeks Later…_

 **K** laus grumbled to himself as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He had told the staff at the hospital that he was going to be on call and to page him if they needed him. So far, the blasted phone hadn't rung once, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good thing because they probably had someone covering his shift, and it was a bad thing because now, he had to endure being in the presence of the guests that turned up for the wedding, a majority of which being the other _GQ_ models that Kol worked with. Several times, he had seen two young men in a full liplock. Not that there was anything wrong with that, which there wasn't, but Klaus came from a very old-fashioned family, and that sort of thing was a bit much.

Shaking his head, he looked at his phone again, with the same result as the last time.

"Will you put that bloody phone down, Nik? You've been checking it since we left the church."

The voice of his sister, Rebekah Mikaelson Salvatore, snapped him to attention and he looked up from his phone to meet her gaze. Rebekah was married to Stefan Salvatore, the vice president of Salvatore Industries, with whom she was expecting her first child, a boy they were going to be naming Dante Vincent. Klaus loved his sister dearly, even if she sometimes got under his skin.

"I'm on call, Bekah," he replied. "I want to be able to answer the phone should they page me. It's an unfortunate occupational hazard that comes with my profession. I'm sure you can understand, since your husband often has his phone with him."

"True as that is, I can't stand it," said Rebekah. "It's bloody annoying."

Klaus sighed and put his phone back in his jacket pocket. "There, I've put it away. Happy now?"

He walked away before his sister had a chance to reply and went to the refreshment table, where he helped himself to a freshly poured glass of champagne and a cocktail frank. He wasn't entirely hungry, even though there was plenty of food. It was while he was standing there that he saw someone walk past him. His curiosity piqued, Klaus went in the same direction and saw a woman dressed in a rather elegant gold dress that reached to her thighs yelling at one of the waiters.

"Why am I busing your tables? You should know where everything goes!"

Klaus watched as the waiter walked away and then heard the woman say into a headset she was wearing, "Bonnie, this is a disaster. I just yelled at a member of the wait staff because he can't bus a table worth shit. Why can't things go my way? Lexi is counting on us to make this the best day of her life and nothing is working out."

" _Well, it's not going to go your way if you lose your temper,"_ came the reply. _"I know that you're expecting perfection, but you know the old saying, 'You can attract more flies with honey than vinegar.' Remember that and things will be better."_

Klaus smiled and, grabbing a rose from one of the center pieces, went over to the woman after she had ended the conversation with the person on the other end, meeting her gaze as he got closer. "How am I doing, love?"

"Well, you're...perfect. Even better than most best men I've encountered." She sighed. "You didn't happen to hear what I was saying just now, did you?"

"Would you hold it against me if I did?" He handed her the rose he had plucked. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

As he watched her take the rose, Klaus took the opportunity to really look at her. She had radiant, golden blonde hair that rivaled the summer sun, blue eyes that a man would have to be blind and stupid not to notice, a body that, although was covered by the dress she was wearing, was ideal for a night of rough, passionate, wild sex, and lips he could imagine himself kissing and nibbling.

"By the way, I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the brother of the groom."

"Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you." She took a whiff of the rose he had given her. "You really didn't have to give me a flower, Klaus. After all, you barely know me even though we've probably glanced at each other several times at the church during the ceremony."

"We did," said Klaus. "Might I say, Caroline, you were even more beautiful than the bride."

Caroline blushed. Did he really just say that she was more beautiful than the bride? She never heard that before. True, she had received compliments, but this was...she didn't know how to explain it. She was about to say something when the band that was hired for the event started playing their rendition of "Strangers in the Night" by Frank Sinatra. Klaus smiled at her and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance, Caroline?"

Caroline stared at his hand. "I really shouldn't."

"Oh, come now, love," said Klaus. "It's just a dance. What harm can it do?"

Caroline bit her lip, still staring at his extended hand. Even though part of her was telling her that it was wrong to fraternize with the client, another part of her was telling her that she shouldn't refuse him. After all, he was being polite by asking her to dance.

"All right," she said finally, placing her hand in his. "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt."

That was all Klaus needed to hear and he escorted her out onto the dance floor, pulling her to him as they swayed to the music that was playing around them. Caroline felt her heart skip several beats as she looked at the man she was dancing with. Good God, he was undeniably handsome, with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, greenish blue eyes that could make even the toughest women go weak in the knees, a body that she could imagine herself cuddling up against after a night of passionate, primal sex, and lips she was tempted to kiss and nibble.

 _Damn it, Caroline, what is wrong with you? You barely know Klaus and you're ready to jump into bed with him. Shit, must be the atmosphere that's affecting my judgment._

"You're awfully quiet over there, Caroline. What are you thinking?"

His question startled her out of her reverie and she shook her head as she replied, "For one thing, I'm dancing with a man I barely know. I'm even having impure thoughts about the same man."

"I do apologize for that, love. I didn't mean for that to happen." He smiled. "Though, having impure thoughts shouldn't be a bad thing. That means that you're allowing yourself to experience the thrill of being in a man's presence."

"I still don't know you," said Caroline. "I mean, I only know your name, and that you're the brother of the groom."

"Well, I think I can rectify that," said Klaus. "Perhaps we can get a cup of coffee together and we can get to know each other a little better?"

"Klaus, I..."

Klaus placed his finger on her lips, cutting her off. "I insist."

Caroline was about to say something further when she felt his lips on hers in a soft and tender kiss that seemed to set fire to her soul. Reluctantly, she returned the kiss, moaning against his lips as it deepened.

 _ **Note: I don't know about you, but I think there's a spark between our couple. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline runs into Klaus Mikaelson, the brother of the groom, at the reception and they share a dance, as well as a kiss, on the dance floor.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I got an idea for this chapter after I posted Chapter 2 (I know, that quick, huh?), and I thought I'd share. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _Forbes & Bennett – 2 Weeks after the Wedding…_

 **C** aroline stared blankly at the computer screen, her mind on nothing in particular except the memory of what happened between her and Klaus at the reception. True, it was sweet of him to give her that rose and to ask her to dance, but honestly, why would he go out of his way to do something like that, and for a woman he barely knew?

 _I doubt he has an ulterior motive, but I can't help but think about why he did what he did. Maybe it was because it would've been rude of him not to? Or maybe…_

"Caroline, are you okay? You seem like you're in another world over there."

Bonnie's words brought her out of her reverie and Caroline looked at the African-American woman, noticing the look of concern on her face. Shit, she was worrying her friend, and although it wasn't on purpose, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it.

"Sorry, Bonnie," she replied. "I guess I'm a bit distracted."

"Apparently," said Bonnie. "Mind telling me what's going on? You haven't spoken since we got back from Lexi and Kol's wedding." She raised a curious eyebrow. "Did something happen to you at the reception?"

Caroline bit her lip. Did she dare tell her friend about Klaus? _If you keep it from her, she's only going to pressure you into telling her until you do. It's probably best to tell her the truth. After all, honesty is the best policy, especially in this situation._

"All right, I'll tell you." She gestured to the swivel chair across from her desk. "You might want to sit down, though."

Bonnie nodded and took a seat, even though she didn't know what the blonde was going to tell her. "Okay, I'm sitting. Now, tell me what happened."

"Remember when I was pissed at the wait staff because they couldn't bus the tables? Well, after I ended my conversation with you, this guy came up to me and gave me a rose, after which he asked me to dance with him."

Bonnie nodded again. "Who was it?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"The brother of the groom?"

"Yes," said Caroline. "We exchanged glances at the ceremony, but I didn't think anything of it until he introduced himself. Anyway, he told me that he wanted to get to know me, and even offered to take me out for coffee." She sighed. "Bonnie, what am I going to do?"

"Seems to me like this guy likes you, even though you just met," said Bonnie. "Care, if I were you, I wouldn't waste an opportunity like this. I know that you're hesitant, and I can understand why. I should know, I was the same way when I met Kai."

Caroline nodded. She was referring to Kai Parker, the veterinarian she had been dating for the past two months since they met on Valentine's Day. She knew that her friend was right, but she was still a bit guarded. Just before she and Bonnie opened up their business, she had been raped by her ex-boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood at a party. The incident had left her scarred and broken, and since then, she had been hesitant around men, afraid that she'd get hurt.

She was about to say something when the door opened and her mother, Liz, walked in. That was weird, why would her mother be here? That was when she remembered that they were supposed have their annual lunch together at the Mystic Grill.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about our lunch today."

The older blonde shook her head. "Caroline, relax, you don't have to apologize. I know that you were preoccupied with work. I would know, being the sheriff of this town hasn't exactly allowed me to have time to think about anything other work." She smiled. "We can still have our lunch. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. Something that I think you'll be interested in."

Caroline nodded, even though she didn't know what her mother wanted to tell her. She got up from her chair and grabbed her purse, after which she said to Bonnie, "Hold down the fort until I get back, Bonnie."

"Take your time," the other woman replied. "I've got things covered here."

Caroline nodded again and joined her mother at the door, following her as they walked out together.

 _Mystic Grill – Later…_

During the course of their lunch, Caroline noticed that her mother hadn't said much, which was unusual. Normally, Liz would be talking non-stop. For her to be suddenly quiet like this was a bit strange. Unable to take the silence anymore, Caroline decided to speak up.

"Okay, Mom, you said you wanted to talk to me. What's going on?"

Liz looked at her daughter, knowing that she shouldn't keep this a secret from her anymore. "First of all, I want you to know that everything is fine, both on the health front and at work. What I wanted to talk to you about is...well, you remember Victor O'Brien, don't you?"

Caroline nodded. Victor O'Brien had been her mother's boyfriend in high school. They broke up after graduation and Liz went on to college and then to the police academy. Victor, on the other hand, had a successful career as a contractor and was currently working on a new project in Atlanta. The two had lost contact with each other, especially after Liz married Caroline's father, Bill.

"You did mention him to me once or twice," she replied. "But, what does he have to do with this?"

Liz smiled. "Well, Victor called me about two months ago, and we started seeing each other. It was like I was in high school all over again. He made me so special, like he used to do." She showed her daughter her hand, which sported a beautiful diamond ring. "He proposed last week. I wanted to tell you, but you were busy with your friend's wedding."

Caroline gasped when she saw the ring. "Shit, that must've set him back a few thousand dollars easily." She gave her mother a quizzical look. "You did say yes, right?"

"Of course I said yes," said Liz. "Would I be wearing the ring if I said no? Anyway, I want you to help us plan the wedding. I know that I could've gone with someone else, but since you're the best in town, I figured that I'd ask my daughter."

"Mom, you don't have to ask me," said Caroline. "You know that I'd be honored to help you plan your wedding." She sighed. "Though, may I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does Victor make you happy?"

"Of course he does," said Liz. "He's the first man to make me smile since your father and I got divorced."

"That's all that matters." Caroline sighed again. "Now that you've told me what you wanted to tell me, there's something I want to tell you. Two weeks ago, while I was at Lexi and Kol's wedding, I met someone."

"You did? Who?"

"Kol's brother, Klaus," said Caroline. "I didn't expect anything to happen between us. I mean, we glanced at each other several times during the ceremony, and that was pretty much it. At the reception, he came up to me after I had yelled at the wait staff. He handed me a rose and then, he asked me to dance. Then, as we were dancing, he said he asked me out for coffee, saying that he wanted to get to know me."

"That doesn't sound bad to me," said Liz. "This Klaus sounds like he truly wants to get to know you, or he wouldn't have asked you."

"I guess," said Caroline. "But, should I really take a chance? You know that my...assault has made me hesitant around men, and..."

Liz placed her hand on her daughter's. "I know, honey, but maybe this will help you move on from that. Take Klaus up on his offer, and let him take you out. If he could charm you into dancing with him at his brother's wedding, there's no telling what might happen if you went out with him."

"He did more than ask me out, Mom," said Caroline. "He kissed me on the dance floor. I meant to mention that before, but I forgot until just now." She sighed. "Shit, this is so confusing."

"No one said being a woman is easy," said Liz. "Trust me, it's always confusing whenever something new falls onto our laps, whether it be a new relationship or a new career." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "But, I know that you'll do the right thing, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at her mother's words. Although she was still a bit confused, something told her that she'd know exactly what to do.

 _ **Note: I know, I know, evil cliffhanger. But, I will continue, I promise. Hope you enjoyed the twist with Liz. Don't ask where the thing about Caroline getting raped by Tyler came from, I just came up with it as I was typing and went with it. And though I don't really ship BonKai, I know there are those who do, so I put them together. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline meets with Liz for their annual lunch at the Grill, and learns that her mother has reconnected with her old boyfriend from high school and is now engaged to him.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I just got an idea for this next chapter while bathing. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

 _ **AND AWAY WE GO!**_

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – That Same Moment…_

 **K** laus banged his fist against the locker, not even flinching at the resulting pain. He had lost a patient. While death was something he was accustomed to as an oncologist, this one was sort of personal. The patient who died was a woman in her forties by the name of Ramona Hodgins, who had also worked in the oncology ward several years earlier before moving to a private practice outside of town. The culprit: lung cancer. She had been taken aback by the diagnosis, since she had never smoked a day in her life. Of course, cancer was a disease that attacked whether the victim was rich, poor, black, white, Hispanic, Asian, Catholic, Jewish, etc.

Ramona had taken a turn for the worst during the night, and she died in the early morning hours. Telling the family was difficult. She had left behind a husband, Kyle, and four children, ages 5-16. When Klaus had told Kyle about his wife's death, he had flown into a rage, demanding why his wife didn't receive better care, and Klaus had tried to explain himself to the man as sympathetically as possible, but got punched in the face. Klaus would have retaliated in kind, but for the sake of the children, he forced himself to show restraint and left the family to discuss funeral arrangements.

As he thought about the scene he had been in, he wondered why the hell he had sighed on to this profession in the first place, especially given the low survival rate of the patients that came through these doors.

Deciding that it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it, he changed out of his scrubs and getting into regular clothes, clocking out, and then heading out to his car. Once there, he took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, coming across Caroline's number. While it was true that he could easily call Elijah and discuss it with him, he doubted his brother would have been as comforting as the beautiful wedding planner he had danced with at Kol's wedding, even if they didn't know each beyond that encounter. He dialed the number and climbed into the car while it rang. When it got to the third ring, he was prepared to leave a message on her voice mail when he heard her voice on the other end.

" _Hello?"_

Smiling, he replied, "Caroline, love, I was hoping I'd get to talk to you."

" _Klaus. I was just talking about you with my mom."_

"Really? It must have been quite a conversation if my name came up," said Klaus. "I was just leaving work and I was wondering if you'd be inclined to join me for coffee."

There was a bit of silence on the other end as Caroline considered what to tell him. Finally, she said, _"I think I could spare an hour or two. It's not very busy right now. I'm still here at the Mystic Grill if you want to meet me here. My mom just left a few minutes ago. The work of the town sheriff is never done."_

Klaus nodded. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Without waiting for her to answer him, he hung up the phone and drove off toward his destination. He had gone to the Mystic Grill several times, mostly with his colleagues from work. He even went on a blind date there last year. Fortunately, said blind date was a total disaster, and, after agreeing to never talk of the ruined evening to anyone, they agreed to remain friends. Klaus shook his head, banishing that thought from his mind. He was going to meet with Caroline, not dwell on something as trivial as a failed blind date.

 _Mystic Grill – Five Minutes Later…_

Klaus arrived at the Grill as promised and saw Caroline waiting for him at the newly cleared table. He smiled at her as he walked toward the table and sat down across from her. For a few minutes, there was a silence between them until Caroline spoke first, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this. After we danced at your brother's wedding, I thought it was a one time thing and we'd just go our separate ways and I'd never see you again, except for when Lexi and Kol celebrate their anniversary."

"I can assure you, love, I had every intention of seeing you again," said Klaus. "You're not the kind of woman a man like me forgets easily."

Caroline blushed, but ignored it as she said, "When you called before, you said you were just leaving work. Where do you work?"

"Mystic Falls Medical Center," said Klaus, his smile fading. "I'm a doctor. More specifically, I'm an oncologist."

"In other words, you're a cancer doctor," said Caroline. "Pediatric or adult? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but I just want to know, because cancer doesn't discriminate between ages."

"Adults," said Klaus. "Though, it's every bit as tragic when a patient succumbs to his or her illness." He rubbed his sore cheek. "Take today, for example. A patient, who also happened to be a colleague, died of lung cancer."

"Oh my God, that's terrible," said Caroline. "Did she smoke?"

"No, she never smoked a day in her life," said Klaus. "She still contracted it, and she endured four months of treatment. She was a young woman, in her forties. Married with four children, the youngest of which being five years old. Needless to say, her husband didn't take the news very well, and he landed a good punch in my face when I told him the news of his wife's death. Had it not been for the fact that the children were in the room, I would have done the same to him."

"I'm sorry," said Caroline. "I didn't know that your job was so dangerous."

"It's not anything I'm already used to," said Klaus. "Patients die all the time. And distraught family members go with it, including my colleague's now widowed husband."

Caroline could see that he was getting agitated, so she decided to change the subject. "Well, on a lighter note, I was just commissioned to plan my mother's wedding."

Klaus smiled again, grateful for the change in subject. "Really? I do say, love, that is quite an honor. Who's the lucky groom?"

"Victor O'Brien, her old boyfriend from high school," said Caroline. "They kind of lost touch for a while after my mom married my dad, and they reconnected about two months ago. Long story short, he proposed to her. I gave her my blessing, as well as agreed to help them plan their wedding."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is," said Caroline. "He's the first man to make her smile since my parents divorced, and if my mom's happy, that's all I need to know." Clearing her throat, she added, "Of course, that doesn't mean that this wedding isn't going to be easy, given the fact that we both have very strong personalities."

"I have no doubt that you'll do a fantastic job," said Klaus. "My family is still raving about Kol's wedding, even if it has only been two weeks. Speaking of Kol, we received a postcard. He and Alexia are spending their honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Yeah, Lexi said that she always wanted to have her honeymoon in Hawaii," said Caroline. "Of course, I sort of envy her. I've dreamed of having my honeymoon there since I was about twelve years old." She laughed slightly. "You're going to think I'm pathetic for saying that, but..."

"On the contrary, love, I don't think you're pathetic, not at all," said Klaus. "As a matter of fact, I feel the same way you do. My brothers, Finn and Elijah, are married, as is my sister, Rebekah. My other brother, Henrik is on the verge of getting engaged to his sweetheart, Francesca, and my father is married to my stepmother, Eleanor. I, on the other hand, am still unattached."

Caroline nodded. "I guess not a lot of women would be able to handle being married to an oncologist, given the busy schedule and everything."

"Would you ever consider it? Getting married?" When she didn't answer, he added, "Caroline? Did you hear what I said?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I heard you, Klaus. I just...gave up on men."

"You don't seem like the type to give up on anything." He placed his hand on top of hers. "Why did you give up on men?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Tyler, he...he...raped me," said Caroline. "It was just before Bonnie and I opened our business. We were at a party and we had been drinking. Of course, Tyler had about five too many and he wanted to get frisky. I said no, that he was too drunk. He didn't listen and the next thing I knew, he hit me and forced me onto the bed, ripped off my clothes, and..."

Klaus saw that she was crying as she explained what happened to her, which made his blood boil. No woman should ever endure something as horrible as that. He wanted to track Tyler down and castrate him for what he had done.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you, Caroline," he said finally. "Drunk or not, what he did was sick and unacceptable. You are the kind of woman who should be respected, worshipped, and if your ex chose to hurt you the way he did, then he is not worthy of you."

Caroline didn't say anything, just listened as he spoke. She wanted to discourage him, but couldn't bring herself to. He sounded so sincere, like one of those knights she read about in fairy tales when she was a little girl. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Klaus was that knight in the flesh. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed him, hearing him moan against her mouth as he returned it.

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 4 here.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus and Caroline meet for coffee at the Grill, where they discuss both the loss of Klaus' patient and Caroline's rape at the hands of her ex.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I just got the idea for the next chapter of this AU/AH a couple of days ago, but wasn't sure if it sounded better in my head or not. Anyway, only one way to find out and that's to actually take it for a spin, so to speak.**_

 _ **ON WITH SHOW!**_

 _That Evening…_

 **K** laus let out a sigh as he pulled into the driveway after returning from the Grill. He had learned that Caroline had been raped by her ex, which had led to her giving up on the male species altogether. Even though he knew that he couldn't change the past, tempted as he was to do so, during the drive home, he worked out a way to help her take down the protective barrier that she placed around herself and convince her to get to know him.

 _She shouldn't have to suffer like this,_ he thought. _Not all men are as evil as the subhuman scum that forced himself on her. It may take a little time, but eventually, she'll see that she needs someone who will love and respect her._

No sooner did he finish that thought than he noticed an unfamiliar car. That was strange, he didn't remember anyone coming over to visit, especially without so much as a phone call in advance first. His curiosity piqued, Klaus stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch, where he saw…

"Mother. What an unpleasant surprise."

Esther Mikaelson smiled at her estranged son. "Hello, Niklaus. I do apologize for not calling, but..."

"What are you doing here?" said Klaus. "You know that the restraining order against you is still in effect, and that by here, you're in violation of it." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his cell phone. "I suggest you leave before I call the police."

Esther's smile faded when she saw him take his phone out of his pocket and knew that if he did call the police as he threatened to, her plan would be for naught. Quickly, she decided to stall him, even though it would probably blow up in her face.

"Before you do, Niklaus, there is a reason why I'm here."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, what could that possibly be? You already caused this family enough grief as it is."

Esther sighed. "I can see that Mikael wasted no time in poisoning you against me." She shook her head. "I can assure you, if my plan was to cause trouble, I would be here alone and not with the person that I want you to meet."

Klaus was still confused. Who did his mother possibly want him to meet? That was when a rather well-dressed man came out from where he had been hiding. Esther's earlier smile returned and went toward the man, taking his arm.

"Mother, who the bloody hell is this?"

"Niklaus, this is Ansel Bradbury," she replied. "He's your father."

"No, you're lying," said Klaus. "This has to be a trick! There's no way in hell that this man is my father!" He looked at Ansel. "How much is she paying you to go along with this little charade of hers?"

"It's no charade," said Ansel. "Esther is telling the truth. You are my son, Niklaus. We had an affair while she was still married to Mikael, which, coincidentally, was the same time Mikael met the woman he's currently married to."

"I _still_ don't believe a word you're telling me," said Klaus. "In fact, I _refuse_ to believe a word you're telling me!" He looked at Esther. "Get the hell out of here, you filthy whore, and take your 'Ansel Bradbury' with you!"

Not letting them speak, he walked past them and went into the mansion, shutting the door behind him. Ansel sighed and looked at Esther, who had jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea," he said after a brief silence. "I told you that my son wasn't going to react well to the news that I'm his father and not Mikael, like he believed all of his life." He shook his head. "Esther, I know that your heart is in the right place, but let's be realistic here. He's never going to accept me."

"Fear not, my love," said Esther. "This was just a minor setback. Believe me, he'll accept you. He just needs time." She tugged on his arm. "Come, let's get out of here before he makes good on the threat to call the police."

Ansel nodded and they walked off together toward the car and drove off.

 _Inside…_

Klaus watched as Esther's car drove off and switched his phone on, scrolling through his contacts. When he got to Elijah's number, he dialed it. Although he was probably bothering his brother at work, but since Elijah was a lawyer, he'd be able to give him some advice. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard his voice pick up on the other end.

" _Yes, Niklaus?"_

"Elijah, I apologize if I'm disturbing you at work, but we have a problem," the younger man replied. "Mother was here to see me."

" _Mother was there?"_ said Elijah. _"The restraining order against her is still in effect._ _She was clearly in violation of it if she came to see you. What could possibly have possessed her to violate the restraining order?"_

"You're not going to believe this," said Klaus. "She had a man with her. His name is Ansel Bradbury, and she claims that he's my father. Have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous in your life? We all know Mother was a bit unhinged, but this is _beyond_ unhinged."

" _We could investigate him,"_ said Elijah. _"I happen to know a private detective who can help us. You might say he owes me a few favors and if I ask him to do this for us, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to oblige."_

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Klaus. "I don't trust Mother any further than I can throw her. I sure as hell don't trust this Ansel Bradbury."

 _ **Note: Well, if this isn't a life-changing drama, I don't know what is. I just hope that this sounded just as good written out as it did in my head. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus comes home and finds his estranged mother waiting for him, along with Ansel Bradbury, who tells him that he's his biological father. After they leave, Klaus calls Elijah, who tells him that he will have the man investigated by a private detective who owes him a few favors.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I got the idea for this chapter earlier today. No spoilers, just enjoy what I have for you.**_

 _Forbes & Bennett – 2 Days Later…_

" **H** ow the hell can you call yourself a reputable florist? I asked for _daisies_ , not _daffodils_!"

Caroline was pissed as she spoke on the phone with the florist she hired to do the floral arrangements for her mother's wedding. She thought that they were reliable. However, when she received the order she put in, she wasted no time in getting on the phone with their customer service line, which wasn't going very well.

"This wedding is _very_ important to not only me, but also my mother," she continued. "And unless this matter is resolved, I'm going to see to it that you _never_ work in this town again, and..." She was cut off when the person she was speaking to hung up. "Hello? Hello?" Growling, she hung up as well. " **DAMN IT!** "

Bonnie, who was coming in with a tray containing two cups of coffee she had purchased on the way to work, noticed how angry the blonde was, and before she could ask what was wrong, she already knew by the body language. "Let me guess, the florist screwed up the order?"

To which Caroline replied, a growl still in her voice, "No shit, Sherlock, what was your _first_ clue?"

"I'll take that sarcastic answer as a yes."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," said Caroline, calming herself down. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm trying so damn hard to give my mom the wedding of her dreams and yet, nothing is going right." She showed her friend the flowers. "This was what I was yelling about before you came in. I ordered _daisies_ , and the stupid florist sends me _daffodils_! I suppose that if I tried ordering _roses_ , they'd send me _rhododendrons_."

Bonnie nodded as she handed the blonde one of the cups of coffee from the tray. "Maybe the person on the phone misheard you?"

"No, I stated the order clearly," said Caroline. "Though, I don't think that was the problem. The problem is that the florist hates me, and sending me the wrong order is proof."

"Whatever you say, Care," said Bonnie. "So, what happened after your mom left the Grill the other day? You promised that you'd fill me in on it."

Caroline was about to reply when the door opened to reveal a delivery person carrying a large vase with white roses. Not sure what this was about, Caroline took the flowers and signed for them, thanking him before he left. Once he was gone, she saw that there was a card attached to the flowers. That was strange, who could these be from? _These couldn't possibly from the florist I just yelled at on the phone. If they wanted to make up for their mistake, they could've just sent me a refund._

"Who's it from, Care?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied. "Maybe the card will tell me."

She then placed the vase down on her desk and carefully removed the card. The front bore her name in elegant cursive on the front and when she opened it, she saw the message that was written on it, which was as follows:

" _ **Caroline,**_

 _ **Don't let the pain you suffered in the past** **prevent** **you from** **knowing** **all the joys the present has to offer, as well as the future. If you'd let me, I will show you that not all men are as wicked as the one who hurt you. Take a chance, Caroline. Get to know me.**_

 _ **Hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Fondly,**_

 _ **Klaus."**_

"Shit."

"What?" said Bonnie. "Who sent you the flowers?"

"Klaus," said Caroline. "After my mom left, he called me and asked if he could meet me for coffee. So, since I hadn't left yet, I took him up on his offer. He told me that he had just left work, and when I asked where he worked, he said that he worked at the hospital as an oncologist."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "You're dating a cancer doctor? Care, that's great! Maybe he can be your date for your mom's wedding?"

"Will you calm down?" said Caroline. "We're not dating."

"You might as well be," said Bonnie. "Do you realize just how many women in your position would kill to be on the arm of a guy like him? Hell, if I wasn't already spoken for by Kai, I'd gladly snatch Dr. Klaus up."

"Bonnie, you're making too big a deal out of this."

"Caroline Lillian Forbes, it's high time you took down that barrier you've hidden behind," said Bonnie. "After all, didn't Klaus' note say to take a chance and get to know him? Come on, what harm could it do?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend for using her full name when addressing her. Even though she wasn't too keen on the idea of allowing herself to take down her emotional barrier, part of her knew Bonnie was right, just like she knew her mother was right. Shit, why couldn't these things ever be easy?

"You don't have to guilt me into it, you know." She sighed. "All right, I'll take a chance with Klaus. He wouldn't have sent me these roses if he wasn't interested in me." She licked her lips. "I have to admit, he was a pretty damn good kisser."

"You see? You like him already," said Bonnie. "So, when's the next time you're going to see him? Preferably before your mom's wedding, I hope."

"To be honest, Bonnie, I'm not sure when we're going to see each other again," said Caroline. "Being an oncologist, he's got a lot of patients to see, so there's no telling when he'll have an opening in his schedule, and mine isn't exactly open either. At this rate, we'll be eligible for Social Security before we see each other again."

"Oh, stop being dramatic," said Bonnie. "I'm sure that Klaus will find time to be with you. Hell, if he can do it, so can you." She looked at the clock. "You know what? Why not go to the hospital and surprise him?"

"Bonnie Marie Bennett, that's the craziest idea you've ever had."

"Crazy but clever, you mean," said Bonnie. "Come on, you'll make his day. And don't worry, I'll handle damage control." She looked at the roses Klaus had sent. "I'll even put these babies in a place where you'll always see them."

Caroline said nothing else and grabbed her purse, as well as the coffee she had been drinking, and headed out of the door, climbed into her car, and drove off toward the Mystic Falls Medical Center, all the while hoping she wasn't disturbing Klaus by visiting him at his place of work.

 _Bonnie, you'd better be right about me making his day,_ she thought. _Otherwise, you're never going to hear the end of this._

 _ **Note: Yeah, I know, cliffhangers are evil, but trust me, this one is necessary. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline receives a bouquet from Klaus, after which Bonnie suggests she go to the hospital to surprise him.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I present you with the next chapter of this Klaroline AU/AH. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – Later…_

 **C** aroline let out a sigh as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, killing the engine and taking the keys out of the ignition. She had been thinking about how she was going to pull this off, as well as wondering if Klaus was going to be surprised to see her when they did encounter each other. She almost changed her mind about it, but she remembered the card attached to the roses telling her to take a chance.

 _Damn you, Klaus, you had to be a persuasive son of a bitch, didn't you?_ , she thought. _Well, I guess the only way I'm going to find out if I'm going to get a reaction is to actually go in there and find him. Besides, if I want to finally bring down my emotional barrier, I have to do what the card is telling me._

With another sigh, Caroline climbed out of her car and went inside the building, looking ahead to avoid the glares of the people in the lobby. She then boarded the elevator and checked the floor listing to see which floor Klaus worked on. She saw that the oncology ward was on the third floor and pressed the number 3, after which the doors closed. After a few minutes, when it arrived on the third floor, Caroline got off and walked down the hall leading to the oncology ward, her heart pounding in sync with the heels of her boots on the tile.

 _Calm down, Care,_ she thought. _You're making it seem like you're a death row inmate being led to execution chamber, where they'll give you either a lethal injection, gas you, or put you in the electric chair. Relax, you're going to do great._

 _Elsewhere…_

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. He was still thinking about the encounter with his mother and the bastard she claimed was his biological father. Just what the hell did she expect to happen when she came to him unannounced? That he'd just forget about the restraining order and accept her lover with open arms? Not bloody likely. Though, the best consolation he could get out of it was that Elijah was having the man investigated.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face coming toward him, bringing a smile to his own. _I see my bouquet worked._

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise."

Caroline met his gaze. "Hey. I, uh, got your flowers. Which is kind of ironic, considering how I was yelling at the florist for screwing up my order." She sighed. "I hope that I wasn't bothering you. I know that you probably have a ton of patients to see."

"On the contrary, love, you're not bothering me at all," said Klaus. "I am never too busy for you." He took her hand. "Come, we'll go somewhere more private. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of my colleagues."

Caroline went to reply, but didn't get to, because she felt him pull her arm, leading her down the hall to his office, where he shut the door and locked it for privacy, pushing her up against it as he kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and moaned into it as it deepened, running her hands down to his shirt, trembling as she imagined them naked, pulling away and breaking the kiss, earning her a concerned look from Klaus.

"What's wrong? I wasn't hurting you, was I?"

"No, you weren't," she replied. "I just want to know if you meant what you said in your note. You know, about showing me that not all men are as evil as the one who hurt me."

"I can assure you, I meant every word," said Klaus. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light." He kissed her neck softly, feeling her tremble against his lips. "I will never do anything to hurt you, Caroline. You deserve to have the world at your feet."

Caroline panted as she listened to what he was saying. Shit, how could she possibly hesitate around him when he was speaking so sincerely? Without another word, she kissed him even more passionately than he had kissed her earlier, pushing his white coat off and undoing the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor by his discarded coat. Klaus then returned her kiss and undid the buttons on her blouse, slipping it off and throwing it on the floor by his shirt and coat. He then lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the couch in his office, laying her down and removing her bra. Caroline then ran her hands down to the button of his pants, undoing it and the zipper, pulling them down as Klaus then removed her skirt and panties. When she got to his boxers, she played with the strap, earning her a chuckle.

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

"Yes," she replied. "Oh God, I want you so bad."

Klaus smiled and kissed her breast, moving down to lick the nipple. "Then you shall have me...in spades."

With that being said, she removed his boxers and once they were completely naked, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she gyrated against his hips. Klaus then grabbed her ass and guided his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast against her, savoring the heat that was rising between them. Sweet God in Heaven, she felt so good, and he didn't want this moment to end.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Caroline snuggled against him as she and Klaus held each other close on the couch. She never imagined that she'd be doing this when she arrived here. She just thought they'd go to the hospital cafeteria for coffee, like they had done at the Grill. Who'd have guessed that they'd wind up having such a steamy interlude?

"That was amazing."

"It certainly was," said Klaus. "You were amazing yourself, love."

"I don't want to take _all_ the credit," said Caroline. "But, yeah, I was pretty amazing." She giggled. "Though, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this to happen when I came here. I just thought we'd talk, but this was just as good."

Klaus smiled. "I'm glad you came. In fact, I was hoping I'd see you."

"You were?" said Caroline. "Why? Are you okay?"

Klaus sighed. "Something happened to me the other day. No, it wasn't another patient death, which probably wouldn't have been half as bad as what I experienced. My mother stopped by when I left the Grill."

"What did she want?" When he didn't answer her, she added, "Klaus, what did your mother want?"

"She had a man with her, Ansel Bradbury," said Klaus. "According to her, he's my biological father. I didn't believe her, because she was always a bit unhinged, but the man said it was true. I still refused to believe them and turned them away." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "I called Elijah after they left and told him what happened."

Caroline nodded. "What did he say?"

"He's going to have him investigated," said Klaus. "He knows a private detective who owes him a few favors. Hopefully, this whole thing will turn out to be a lie, because I don't trust my mother any further than I can throw her."

"Well, no matter if it's true or not, I'm not going to let you go through this alone," said Caroline. "You're going to need more than just your brother's help here. You were so determined to help me, so maybe I can return the favor and help you." She saw that he was about to protest. "Ah, ah, I insist."

Klaus nodded, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to discourage her. "All right, I'll let you help me."

"Good." She kissed him. "How about we don't think about it for right now and focus on us? I'm not trying to avoid it, I just want to be with you."

Klaus nodded again and returned her kiss, grateful that he had her here with him.

 _ **Note: Here you go, for your patience, the next chapter of "When You Least Expect It." Stay tuned and hope you've enjoyed the Klaroline smut!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline goes to the hospital to visit Klaus and they have a steamy interlude, after which he tells her about the unexpected visit from his mother and Ansel Bradbury.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I apologize for the delay in updates, but I haven't been inspired by much lately. But, since I'm here now, I'm going to update this little tale. No spoilers, just keep reading!**_

 _ **LET THE INSANITY CONTINUE!**_

 _Caroline's House – That Evening…_

 **A** happy sigh escaped her as Caroline walked into her house that evening. Truth be told, she really didn't expect the afternoon to go the way it did, but sure enough, she wound up having sex with Klaus in his office at the hospital. Speaking of which, she wondered just how the thing with his mother was going to play out. Even though she never met the woman (and had no intention of meeting her either), she felt that it wasn't right for her to expect her son to accept a complete stranger as his father when he clearly didn't. Still, she was willing to stand by Klaus through it all, since he had been willing to do anything to help her heal from her assault.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring and, taking it out of her pocket, Caroline saw Klaus' name and number on her ID screen. He was calling her already? _Probably wanted to see if I got home okay. I swear, that man is too much._

Deciding not to make the poor dear wait, she placed her stuff down and answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Hello, love,"_ he replied. _"Did you get home all right?"_

Caroline smiled. "Yes, I did." She sighed again. "I miss you already."

" _I miss you too,"_ said Klaus. _"I really enjoyed your visit."_

"I did too, and I'm glad that I took a chance," said Caroline. "I only wish that I didn't put up that stupid emotional barrier that I carried around."

" _Don't blame yourself, love. You had your reasons for doing that,"_ said Klaus. _"I appreciate the fact that you're going to stand by me through this whole debacle with my mother. To be honest, I'm going to need all the support I can get."_

"Speaking of mothers," said Caroline. "You know that my mom is getting married soon, right?"

Klaus smiled on his end, even though Caroline couldn't see him. _"Yes, I do. Why?"_

Caroline giggled at his question. "Come on, silly, you know why. I'm asking you to come to the wedding as my date. I've told my mom about you and I know that it's kind of early for you to meet her, but..."

" _Say no more, love, I'd be happy to attend your mother's wedding,"_ said Klaus. _"It'll give me a chance to not only meet her, but also the man she's marrying so that I can put a face to the name. It'll also be another opportunity for us to be together."_

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, you can forget it," said Caroline. "This is my mom's wedding, not a chance to have a quickie."

Klaus laughed her reaction. _"Relax, Caroline, I wasn't suggesting that. I promise that I'll be on my best behavior."_

He hung up before Caroline could say anything in response. Great, of all of the guys in Mystic Falls, she had to fall for the one with a sick sense of humor. She wondered what Liz and Victor would think of him when she introduced them at the wedding. _I guess the only way I'll find out is when it actually happens. Though, I think that Mom will most likely be imagining when she'll be meeting our future children._

Deciding to put the thought out of her mind for now, Caroline went to the kitchen to make some dinner for herself, even though she wasn't really that hungry. Not for food, anyway. She was hungry for Klaus, whom she wished was there right now. No sooner did she wish that than she heard a knock at her door.

Raising a curious eyebrow, she went to the door and saw… "Klaus, what are you doing here? I just spoke to you on the phone. I thought you went home?"

Klaus smiled at her. "Let's just say I missed you too much." He took out a bottle of wine. "I also couldn't pass up the opportunity to share a bottle of wine with the most beautiful woman in Mystic Falls."

Caroline laughed at this. If he was looking to make up for what he said on the phone, he was definitely succeeding. "You know what? Maybe I could use some company tonight." She took the bottle from him. "I was just about to make some dinner."

"You will do no such thing," said Klaus. "I'll do the cooking." He saw the look she was giving. "What? You think a doctor can't cook?"

"No, I'm just...I didn't expect this," said Caroline. "Especially not after the no doubt incredible day we spent in your office at the hospital, and after the phone call after I got home." She sighed. "There's never going to be a dull moment in this relationship, is there?"

"Oh, definitely not, love," said Klaus. "I'll make things very exciting for you." He approached her and kissed her, taking the bottle back from her. "Now, why don't you get into something comfortable and I'll get started on our romantic dinner for two?"

Caroline returned his kiss and went upstairs to get changed. She couldn't believe her luck and was definitely glad that she decided to take a chance with the sexy doctor that was cooking dinner for them downstairs right now.

 _There's probably not a woman in town who would love to be in my shoes right now,_ she thought. _And something tells me that my mom and Victor are going to approve of our being together. I can't wait until I introduce them at the wedding._

She went into her closet and took out a navy blue long sleeve T-shirt and black jeggins, slipping into them and then getting into a pair of her favorite black ballet flats. Once she was dressed, she exited her bedroom, taking a whiff of the delicious aroma of the food that Klaus was cooking. She smiled as she descended the stairs, nearly tripping on her own feet because she was so busy watching him. Thankfully, she was able to maintain some composure and headed to the kitchen.

"That smells good," she said. "What are you making for us, Klaus?"

"I hope you're in the mood for Italian," he replied. "I'm making us spaghetti with meat sauce."

Caroline smiled. "I haven't had spaghetti in _ages_."

"I'll take that enthusiastic answer as a yes," said Klaus. "Luckily for us, it's almost ready." He eyed her up and down, smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

"Klaus, I'm in a long sleeve shirt and jeans."

"Doesn't matter," said Klaus. "You could be wearing nothing but your underwear and you'd still be beautiful."

Caroline giggled and grabbed the plates from the cabinet, as well as the utensils from the drawers, setting the table for dinner. Just because she wasn't cooking, that didn't mean that she couldn't at least be useful in some capacity. No sooner did she finish than Klaus brought out the pot with the pasta, placing it on a placemat in the middle of the table. Everything looked delicious and, not wasting any time, Klaus served them and poured the wine into the glasses he had gotten from the cabinet.

Before they could eat, he said, "I believe this calls for a toast." He lifted his glass. "To new beginnings."

Caroline raised her glass as well. "To new beginnings."

After the toast, they ate their meal, during which Caroline felt Klaus running his foot up her leg, making her giggle. _He definitely wasn't lying about making things interesting. Not only does he make this unbelievably delicious meal for us, but he's also playing footsy with me under the table._

Klaus smirked, seeing that she was enjoying herself. On the same token, he was enjoying himself as well. In fact, he felt himself getting hard at the sound of her giggles. He'd say this for the lovely wedding planner, she was definitely full of surprises. He doubted that he was going to be able to get through dinner without wanting to make passionate love to her either in the living room or upstairs in her bedroom.

"Caroline, you can drive a man to insanity with those cute little sounds you make."

To which she replied, still giggling a bit, "Well, I think it goes both ways, Dr. Mikaelson. You're doing the same for me. Hell, you've been doing that to me since the moment I met you at Kol and Lexi's wedding."

No sooner did she finish speaking than Klaus leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss and moaned against his mouth as it deepened, feeling his tongue dance against hers. They continued to kiss for several minutes until they pulled back, breaking the kiss and looking into each other's eyes. There was no mistaking the heat that was rising between them as they sat there in silence, the other sound being their hearts beating.

Finally, Klaus said, "Caroline, love, I need to know what you're thinking."

"I...I want to tear your clothes off and make love to you, and I don't give a shit where." Caroline didn't know where that came from, but it wasn't a lie. She really did want to do those things with him, since she couldn't get what they did in his office out of her mind.

That being said, they quickly rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and went upstairs to Caroline's bedroom. Once there, Klaus closed the door and locked it for privacy before pulling Caroline to him and kissing her passionately. Caroline returned the kiss and ran her hands up and down his body, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it the floor when she got the last button undone. Klaus responded by pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it to the floor by his discarded shirt, leaving her lips to kiss her neck, feeling the vibrations as she let out a scream of pleasure.

He then lifted her up off the floor and carried her over to the bed, removing her bra and tossing it to the floor and kissing her breasts. Caroline panted and moved her hands down to the button and zipper of his pants, undoing both of them and pulling his pants down, playing with the waistband of his boxers, earning her a playful growl.

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

His question brought her out of her thoughts and she nodded. "Yes, always."

That was all Klaus needed to hear and after she removed his boxers and pants, he removed her panties and once they were completely naked, he decided to let her be on top since he had been on top while they were in his office. Caroline positioned herself and placed his throbbing cock into her core, gyrating against him as Klaus grabbed her hips and thrusting in time with her gyrations. Sweet God in Heaven, he never wanted this to end, because although they hadn't known each other very long, he was falling in love with Caroline. She was the perfect match for him, the kind of woman he would give his heart and soul to, and he was pretty sure that she felt that way as well, even if she hadn't said so yet. Then again, he wasn't going to pressure her. When she was ready, she'd tell him.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Caroline snuggled up next to Klaus as they held each other close in her bed. They had spent the last several hours making love and it was the best several hours of her life. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time, and she had him to thank for it.

"That was..."

"Amazing? Exciting? Glorious?"

She smiled. "All of the above." She kissed the tattoo on his shoulder, tracing it with her finger. "Thank you for coming over tonight, Klaus. I really enjoyed it."

"No need to thank me, love," he replied. "Knowing that you're happy is all the thanks I need."

Caroline sighed. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you, but it was definitely worth it. If you hadn't convinced me to take down my barrier, who knows what would've become of me."

"Don't think about it," said Klaus. "It'll ruin the moment."

 _ **Note: With that, I shall end Chapter 8. Wow, this was big, huh? I thought I'd treat you guys to another update, as well as another helping of Klaroline smut. I was originally going to have Klaus go to Elijah's office after he got off the phone with Caroline, but I didn't like where it was going, so I changed my mind and did this instead. Anyway, stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus surprises Caroline with a visit, during which they have a steamy interlude following a romantic dinner he cooks for them.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while (the last time being May 5), but inspiration hasn't been easy to come by and my real life has been hectic. Since I have a moment now, I'm going to attempt an update. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

 _Mystic Falls Country Club – Several Weeks Later…_

" **M** om, you look absolutely beautiful. Victor isn't going to know what to do with himself when he sees you."

Caroline smiled at her mother as she watched Liz admire herself in the mirror. The gown she had bought was simple yet elegant. During the weeks leading up to the wedding, Liz had told her daughter that she didn't want anything too over the top, since she was more mature now than she was when she married Bill, and Caroline had agreed. After all, she wanted to everything to go smoothly, especially for her mother and soon-to-be stepfather.

The older blonde smiled as well. "Which is exactly why I bought this dress. I want to get a very positive reaction from him." She sighed. "And I have you to thank for making this day possible for us, Caroline. I doubt anyone else would have been able to do as good a job as you did."

"No need to thank me, Mom," said Caroline. "Knowing that you're going to marry your true love is all the thanks I need."

Liz then turned toward her daughter. "By the way, I got the opportunity to meet that handsome doctor you're dating."

Caroline felt her cheeks start to burn, but ignored it as she replied, "Really? What did you think?"

"I was very impressed," said Liz. "Klaus is a perfect gentleman, the kind of man I would want for my daughter." She took her daughter's hands in hers. "He's a keeper, Caroline, and I know that you two will be as happy as Victor and I are."

Caroline smiled and was about to reply when Sydney O'Brien, Victor's eldest daughter, came in. "Oh, Liz, you look absolutely fantastic! Kind of makes me look forward to my _own_ wedding." She rolled her eyes. "That is, if _Kevin_ gets a damn clue and buys me a ring."

She was referring to her long-time boyfriend, Kevin Fletcher, who worked as a foreman at her father's company following his father's retirement several years ago. They started living together recently, and Sydney was hoping he'd pop the question by now.

Caroline found herself empathizing with Sydney, having gone through the same thing with Tyler before the rape. _I hope Kevin gets with the program and proposes before he loses a good thing. I may not know Sydney very well, but she's a wonderful young woman and doesn't deserve this bullshit he's putting her through._

"Sydney," she finally. "I know this isn't my place to be giving you relationship advice, but I think you should sit Kevin down and have a chat with him. You know, tell him that although you love him very much, you don't like where things are headed, and unless he starts changing soon, you should consider seeing other people."

Once she finished talking, Caroline studied Sydney's face, hoping that she didn't offend her by what she said. However, her fears were unfounded when her future stepsister said, "You're right, Caroline. I should give Kevin some tough love. I shouldn't let him drag his feet like this."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" said Caroline. "If you ever want advice, feel free to call me."

 _Later…_

The reception was in full swing as Caroline and Klaus stood by the refreshment table, drinking some champagne. The ceremony, which had been conducted by a Justice of the Peace, had been very beautiful, and Caroline had gotten emotional during the vow exchange.

Klaus noticed that she was quiet and spoke first. "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

Caroline didn't look at him as she replied, "I'm just thinking, mostly about the last several weeks. Up until Victor came back into the picture, it was just me and my mom. The two Forbes women against the world, and there was a time where I thought my mom would never smile. Hell, there was a time where I thought _I'd_ never smile, and I was the one who was trying to be brave throughout the whole thing."

"Do you still speak to your father?"

"Yeah, he calls me from time to time," said Caroline. "Granted, we're not really that close, but I don't hate him for what happened. At the end of the day, he's still my father, for better or worse." She shook her head. "Listen to me, talking about my parents' divorce on the happiest day of my mom's life."

"I'm not judging you, Caroline," said Klaus. "No sense keeping these things bottled up inside."

Caroline laughed as he told her that. She remembered her mother telling her that she thought Klaus was perfect for her daughter. Honestly, what did she ever do to deserve something like him? _The answer to that should be obvious. I took a chance and allowed him to love me, and that was the best move I ever made._

She had stopped laughing long enough to hear the DJ saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, announcing for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Victor O'Brien."

Caroline placed her glass down and clapped, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her mother looked beautiful, and she couldn't have been happier on the arm of the man she loved. She then watched as the DJ then started to play "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, the song that Liz and Victor had chosen for their first dance.

Klaus saw that she was crying and gently took her hand, squeezing it. He admired the love that she had for her mother and although he somewhat envied her, he reminded himself that Esther was incapable of such a thing, her recent actions were evidence enough of that. Speaking of which, he hoped that the private investigator Elijah hired was able to find something. As much as he appreciated that Caroline was helping him, on the same token, he didn't want Esther to hurt her. However, before he could say anything to that effect, he saw Victor and Liz approaching them as soon as the song ended.

"Well, you must be the famous Klaus Mikaelson. Liz was telling me that she had spoken with you earlier."

Victor's remark brought a smile to Klaus' face. "And you must be Victor O'Brien, the man who has brought happiness back to Sheriff Forbes' life. Caroline told me about you and I'm glad to finally put a face to the name."

"I'm equally as glad to see that my stepdaughter has someone like you in her life," said Victor. "She deserves someone who will make her smile, and judging by the sparkle I see in her eyes, you have definitely done just that. Liz and I want nothing but the best for her."

"You have my word that I will never hurt Caroline," said Klaus. "I believe that a woman should be treated with dignity and respect."

Victor smiled. "And that's all we ask." He then heard the music for the father-daughter dance. "I know that this is supposed to be just for me and Sydney, but if Caroline is willing, I can make this dance for all three for us."

Caroline smiled as well. "I'd love to."

Victor returned his stepdaughter's smile and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor, where Sydney was waiting. No sooner did they leave than Klaus heard his cell phone ring. He took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the ID screen, seeing Elijah's name. Why would he be calling? He had told his brother that he was going to be with Caroline all day. Excusing himself from Liz, he retreated into the country club and answered his brother's call.

"I can't talk now, Elijah. I'm at Caroline's mother's wedding."

" _I apologize for calling at an inopportune time, Niklaus,"_ his brother replied. _"I received a call from Detective Kenner, the one I hired to investigate Mother's lover. He told me of his findings and I wanted to share such findings with you."_

"As much as I'd like to hear what he found out, this is really not the time," said Klaus. "Perhaps we could meet with Detective Kenner and discuss this at a more convenient time."

Elijah nodded on his end, even though Klaus couldn't see him. _"Very well, I shall call him and arrange a meeting. Give Caroline my regards."_

Klaus nodded as well and ended the call, shutting the phone off before placing it back into his pocket and walking out of the building in time to see Caroline leaving the dance floor. As they got closer, she noticed that he was agitated and her earlier smile faded. What could have happened to cause his agitation?

"Klaus, are you okay?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie. He wanted to tell her it was nothing, but decided not to, knowing that she'd keep asking him until he finally told her what was bothering him. "Elijah called."

Caroline nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that the private investigator he hired to investigate Ansel Bradbury found something and he wanted to share his findings with me," said Klaus. "I told him that as much as I would've liked to hear what he had to say, this wasn't the right time and to arrange a meeting with Detective Kenner at a more convenient time."

"I think I'd like to hear what he has to say as well. When Elijah arranges the meeting, I'm going with you." She saw that he was about to protest. "Don't try to discourage me. You asked me to stand by you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Unless I go to this meeting with you, we don't go at all."

Klaus felt his jaw go slack at her words and quickly closed it. He'd say this for Caroline, she was quite stubborn, a trait that he'd no doubt appreciate over time. Since he couldn't argue his way out of it, he had no choice but to allow her to go with him.

"Very well, Caroline, you can go with me," he said finally. "Somehow, I think your being there will make everything not seem so bad. Plus, it'll keep me from punching Detective Kenner in the face."

 _ **Note: Better later than never, huh? Yeah, this chapter was kicking my ass, hence the delay in the update. I tried several different angels, none of which seemed to work. Anyway, I think I managed to find one that worked. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Liz and Victor get married. Later, at the reception, Klaus gets a call from Elijah, and when he tells Caroline about it, she says that unless the both of them go to the meeting, they won't go at all.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I just got an idea for this next installment a few days ago and since I have a moment now, I will go ahead with it. No spoilers, just keep reading!**_

 _Law Office of Elijah S. Mikaelson, Esq. - 2 Days Later…_

 **C** aroline gave Klaus' hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked into the building that housed his brother's law firm. She knew that he was still nervous about this meeting that they were attending today, made evident by the way he didn't smile at her when they made eye contact and the way he barely spoke a word to her the whole trip to the office.

She wanted to get him to talk to her, but knew that she couldn't force him. _He'll talk to me when he's ready. Until then, I'll be the supportive girlfriend and let him know that I'm here._

No sooner did they enter the office than Klaus saw that there was something different about Elijah. For one thing, his clothes were all disheveled when they were usually ironed. The other thing was that his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept very well. His curiosity overriding his nervousness, Klaus decided to find out what was going on.

"Brother, are you all right? You look like death warmed over."

Elijah looked up. "It's Amelia. I had to take her to the hospital last night."

Caroline felt her heart hammer at the mention of Elijah's wife. She remembered seeing her at Kol and Lexi's wedding, socializing with the other guests. In fact, the two of them had spoken briefly at the ceremony and she got a very maternal vibe from her. Of course, since she was pregnant, that was to be expected.

"What happened to her?" she said. "Is she sick?"

"She...She told me that she had been in pain all day and nothing seemed to work," said Elijah. "As I mentioned before, I took her to the hospital. The doctor took one look at her and before I could say a word, he signaled for the orderlies to get her to surgery. When I asked, he told me her appendix had burst and it could seriously endanger both her and the baby if we waited too long. So, in addition to an appendectomy, she had to have an emergency Caesarean." He took a deep breath. "As a result, he was born two months premature and to be put in the incubator in the NICU until his weight came up."

"He?" said Klaus. "It's a boy?"

Elijah nodded slowly. "Yes. We named him Colin. Colin Zachary Mikaelson."

"And Amelia?" said Klaus. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She's still a bit weak, but they told me she'll recover," said Elijah. "But, I'm worried. I love her so much and it hurts me to know that I came close to losing her _and_ my son." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Evelyn if she asks me where Mummy is. For God's sake, she's only three years old. How do you tell a three-year-old that her mummy and new little brother aren't home?"

Klaus and Caroline exchanged looks before Caroline looked at Elijah again. "Did you want to reschedule the meeting for another day? You don't seem to be in any condition to be here right now, given what happened with your wife and..."

Elijah lifted his hand to stop her. "I appreciate your concern, Caroline, but Detective Kenner is already on his way. He has told me that his investigation has turned up something that he thinks we'll be interested in." He nodded pointedly at Klaus. "Something that _Niklaus_ will be interested in."

Klaus gave his brother a look. He didn't appreciate the tone that Elijah was using, even _with_ the current situation he was in. Honestly, just because his wife was in the hospital because she had to have an emergency Caesarean due to a burst appendix, it didn't excuse him from doing what he did. He would have told him off if the door hadn't opened, revealing Detective Jackson Kenner himself.

"Good morning, everyone," he said. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, Detective," said Elijah. "You'll have to excuse the way I look. I had a rather rough night." He saw that the younger man was about to suggest rescheduling, like Caroline had done earlier. "No, this is too important to reschedule. You said that you had something to share, so let's not waste any time."

Detective Kenner nodded, even though he wasn't convinced. Instead of pressing the issue, he decided to get to the matter at hand. He reached into his pocket and took out a manila envelope containing what he had found during the course of his investigation.

"Now, as I mentioned on the phone, this was unlike any other investigation I have ever gone on. Following Esther and her lover around wasn't easy, because there was always the risk of them catching me and asking me why I was following them." He cleared his throat. "But, I did some digging and I found this."

Klaus grabbed the envelope and opened it, taking out a piece of paper. "This looks like a birth certificate." He looked at Caroline. " _My_ birth certificate." He looked at Detective Kenner. "How is _this_ interesting?"

The younger man pointed to the bottom on the document. "Look at the name on the 'Name of Father' line. I must warn you, though, once you read it, you'll be in for quite a shock."

Klaus looked at the line in question. When he saw the name, his eyes widened, growling in utter disgust. Caroline saw how agitated he was becoming and took the paper from him, seeing what he had seen.

"It says that Ansel Bradbury _is_ Klaus' father."

"Yes," said Elijah. "It would seem that Mother was telling the truth after all."

Klaus growled even more as he listened to what they were saying and, without a word to either of them, he let go of Caroline's hand and walked out of the building. Caroline saw him leave and, out of concern for him, handed the document back to Detective Kenner before following after him. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew that she had to comfort him. She found him by the car, clenching his fists in anger.

"Klaus?"

He didn't face her as he replied, "I hate her, Caroline. I hate her with every fiber of my being."

Caroline nodded and slowly approached him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek. She also hated Esther for putting the man she loved through such hell. What kind of a mother would subject her child to something like this?

"I know, I hate her too," she said finally. "But, you don't have to deal with this alone. I promised to stand by you, and I intend on _keeping_ my promise, no matter what."

Her words caused Klaus to turn around, facing her as he gently grabbed her arms. "As much as I appreciate that, Caroline, I don't want you to get hurt. You don't _know_ my mother, or what she's capable of."

"Maybe not, but I'm not afraid of her," said Caroline. "She can do her worst, but that won't change how I feel about you. When I entered this relationship, I knew that there would be risks involved. And didn't you tell me that I'm not the kind of woman who gives up on anything when we had coffee together at the Grill?"

Klaus nodded as he remembered that day. It was the same day Caroline had lunch with her mother and had been commissioned to plan her wedding. "I did say that, didn't I?" He sighed and pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You helped me realize that not all men are as bad as my ex, and for that I'm very grateful," she replied, returning his hug. "I love you, Klaus Mikaelson. I know that we haven't known each other very long, but it's true."

Klaus smiled. "I love you too, Caroline Forbes. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 10 here before I repeat myself. In case you're curious as to when this is taking place, it's now sometime in May, since the story began in late April. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus and Caroline meet with Detective Jackson Kenner and learn that what Esther approached Klaus with was true.**_

 _ **Greetings, lovelies! I've had an idea in mind for the next chapter of this story for a while now but never had the opportunity to share it. Since I have a moment now, I'll update. No spoilers, just enjoy what I am going to offer you.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Forbes & Bennett – 2 Days Later…_

 **C** aroline had a worried look on her face as she came to work. She was still thinking about what happened at Elijah's office the other day, especially Klaus' reaction to the news that Detective Kenner had given him. Of course, she couldn't blame him for reacting that way. She'd react that way too if she found out she was another man's daughter instead of Bill Forbes'.

Speaking of Klaus, she hadn't heard from him the past two days and although she was willing to give him his space, she couldn't help but be concerned. She loved that man to pieces and wished there was some way to make him feel better.

"Are you okay, Care?"

Bonnie's question brought the blonde back to reality and she looked at her friend. "Not really, Bonnie. I'm worried about Klaus."

Bonnie nodded. "What happened?"

"The other day, we visited his brother's office and met with this private detective who was investigating the man that was claiming to be Klaus' father," said Caroline. "Anyway, when we see the birth certificate, the name Ansel Bradbury is on the line for the father's name. Needless to say, Klaus didn't take it very well." She sighed. "Honestly, I don't blame him for it, because I'd feel the same way if I found out my dad was some other man and not Bill Forbes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," said Caroline. "I promised Klaus that I'd be there for him, like the supportive girlfriend I am, but beyond that, I don't know."

There was silence between them as Bonnie thought about how to best help her friend. Finally, an idea came to her. "I think I got it."

"What, Bonnie?" the blonde replied. "What's your idea?"

"I think it'll be best if you and Klaus left town for a few days," said Bonnie. "You know, just the two of you. That way, you can forget all about the drama." She saw that her friend was about to protest. "Ah, ah, I insist."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't just leave," said Caroline. "What if I get a new client while I'm gone?"

"Caroline, you're not running this business _alone_ , you know. You've got _me_ to hold down the fort," said Bonnie. "Therefore, you can take a few days off without worrying about losing revenue. Trust me, I'm fully capable of running things in your absence. If a new client happens to walk in, I'll take their information and call you."

Caroline wanted to argue the point further, but knew that it was impossible to do so, _especially_ when she knew Bonnie was right. Perhaps it would be best if she and Klaus left town to clear their heads. Her family had a house in Virginia Beach that they used to rent every summer. Granted, it hadn't been used in some time, but it seemed like the perfect spot to have a romantic getaway.

"You're absolutely right, Bon Bon," she said finally. "We both could use a breather." She grabbed her purse. "You know what? I'm going to see Klaus at the hospital and let him know what the plans are. After all the bullshit, we need some time alone."

That being said, Caroline walked out of the building and climbed into her car, starting the engine and driving off toward the hospital.

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – Later…_

Klaus sorted through some papers on his desk. He had just given a consultation to a man whose wife had been diagnosed with leukemia. It had been a challenge to say the least, since his mind wasn't entirely on the consultation, but he just managed to get through it.

No sooner did the man leave than Klaus looked toward the door and saw Caroline standing there. A smile appeared on his face as he got up from his desk and approached her, embracing her and kissing her. After a few minutes, he stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss and gazing into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones.

"I'm so sorry for not calling you, love."

"You don't have to apologize," she replied. "After what happened the other day, I completely understand that you needed time to yourself." She framed his face with her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "I love you so much, Nik. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Klaus nodded and took her hands, kissing each finger. "I know. I'm grateful every day for having you in my life."

Caroline licked her lips and felt her heart pound at his words. "Do...Do you have any more patients scheduled for today?"

"No, my day has been pretty light," said Klaus. "As a matter of fact, I just finished a consultation before you came in. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Something that you'll no doubt enjoy," said Caroline. "Bonnie and I were talking just now and she suggested that we leave town for a few days. With everything that's happened, it'll be best if we went somewhere to clear our heads. I'm not saying we should run away from our problems, but we need a break from the bullshit with your mother."

"It's funny you should say that," said Klaus. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

"You were?"

"Yes." He kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I missed being with you these past two days and I'm pretty sure you missed me as much as I did." He kissed her again. "Where are we spending our holiday?"

Caroline returned his kiss. "Virginia Beach. My family has a house that we used to rent every summer."

"Sounds perfect," said Klaus. "I love it." He kissed her neck, feeling her tremble against his lips. "How soon can we leave?"

"Tonight. I just have to pack and I'm sure you do too and..."

"Forget the packing," said Klaus. "Two days without you was torture and I don't want to wait another second. Let's leave now."

"Now?" said Caroline. "Aren't you going to change first?"

Klaus looked down and chuckled when he saw that he was still wearing his white coat. He stepped back and removed it, placing it in the closet before turning his attention back to Caroline, who was smiling as she watched him.

Returning her smile, he kissed her one more time and, grabbing her hand, led her out of the office and to the parking lot, where they got into his car and drove away.

 _ **Note: I know, I know, a cliffhanger after a long wait, but I promise, the trip to Virginia Beach will continue in the next chapter. Don't ask where the idea for this came from, I felt we needed some Klaroline fun after what happened in the last chapter. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Bonnie suggests to Caroline that she and Klaus leave town for a few days to clear their heads.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I've had an idea for this chapter in mind for a few days now and I thought I'd share with you. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **THE STORY CONTINUES!**_

 _Forbes Family Vacation House, Virginia Beach, Virginia – That Evening…_

 **T** he sun was sinking in the horizon as Caroline and Klaus arrived at the vacation house her family rented in Virginia Beach. As they got out of the car, a flood of memories flashed in her mind, memories of what it was like before Liz and Bill decided to get a divorce. Caroline forced herself to push those aside, since this wasn't about the past, this was about her and Klaus and getting away from the drama they experienced.

Upon entering the house, Caroline looked around at the décor, smiling when she found that everything was exactly where it was, as though frozen in time. She walked over to the stereo and as she browsed through the CD collection, she got an idea. Taking out an old Lifehouse album, she turned on the system and placed the CD into the player, selecting the track that contained her favorite song, "You and Me," because it had a romantic feel to it. Pressing play, she went over to Klaus, a playful smile on her face as she held out her hand.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus returned her smile and took her hand. "Indeed you may, Miss Forbes."

They went to the center of the room, their minds on nothing but each other as they danced to the music. Klaus didn't need to guess why Caroline had done this, because he already knew. The last time they danced together was when they met at Kol and Lexi's wedding a little over a month ago, and she wanted to recapture that magic that had enveloped them during that moment. During the dance, he stepped back a little and twirled her, their lips colliding when she came back toward him. Caroline moaned against his lips as she returned the kiss, deepening it as they walked toward the sofa, Klaus falling onto the cushions and breaking the kiss to look into Caroline's eyes, his own eyes twinkling with love and lust.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?"

Caroline giggled at his question. "I think I have a good idea, because I want you just as much." She kissed him softly, nibbling his bottom lip and running her hand down to his cock, which was rock hard against her palm. "Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

That was all Klaus needed to hear and kissed her urgently and passionately as he pulled her shirt up over her head, throwing onto the floor as Caroline undid the buttons on his shirt, throwing it to the floor by her discarded shirt. She then moved down to the button and zipper of his pants, playing with the strap on his boxers, earning her a growl against her lips.

Klaus then removed her bra, massaging her breasts and moving down to kiss them, during which he divested her of her pants and panties. Once they were completely naked, Caroline glided herself onto his cock, gyrating against his thrusts, slowly at first and then gradually went faster, throwing her head back and letting out a pleasurable scream, not giving a shit if anyone heard them, because she was too wrapped up in the heat that was enveloping them. In that moment, the whole world seemed to fade away and it was just them, no bullshit with Esther, no stress with their careers, just two people madly in love with each other.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, tasting the perspiration that lingered there as they held each other close under a blanket he used to cover them. They had just spent several hours basking in undying passion and it was the best several hours of both their lives. Caroline sighed happily and traced her finger down his bare chest. She then saw something that she had never seen the last time they had been intimate – a feather tattoo on his shoulder.

"I like your tattoo, Nik," she said. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," he replied. "I got it as a birthday present two years ago. I got teased by the other doctors, because they thought I'd get a panther or a wolf. But, since it was my birthday, I didn't give a damn what they thought."

Caroline nodded and kissed the tattoo. After a few minutes, she noticed that Klaus had gotten quiet, as though he was lost in thought. "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm just thinking, mostly about us," said Klaus. "We may have had a rough patch in the beginning, but we've come a long way since we started." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you remember when we had coffee at the Grill the day you were commissioned to plan your mother's wedding?"

"I do," said Caroline. "You told me about how your patient died and her husband punched you in the face because he didn't take the news of his wife's death very well." She eyed him curiously. "Why?"

Klaus didn't answer right away, just went over to the discarded clothing on the floor, digging through the pile. Caroline watched him, not exactly sure what he was doing and what it had to do with their coffee "date" at the Grill. She saw him return a beat later, a small velvet box in his hand.

"Nik, what are you..."

"Let me talk, love," said Klaus. "You have come to mean the world to me since the day I met you. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel as though I've known you all my life."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I come before you as a man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask you this very important question." He opened the box, revealing a ring with a blue diamond to match her eyes and a gold band to match her hair. "Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Caroline gasped when she saw the ring. It was beautiful and although she hadn't expected to him to propose to her after only dating for a month, she couldn't help but fall even more in love with him than she already was. How could she possibly refuse him after a proposal like that?

Tears filling her eyes, she said, "Oh, Nik, it's beautiful. I love you so much, and...yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Niklaus Mikaelson," said Caroline. "There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with than you."

Klaus smiled at her and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it and then kissing her lips, pulling back to wipe her tears away. There was silence between them as they looked into each others' eyes and then, Caroline suddenly felt nauseous, excusing herself and running to the bathroom, shutting the door and vomiting. Klaus followed after her and listened by the door, hoping everything was all right. He then opened the door and entered the bathroom to find her sitting on the floor by the toilet, a piece of vomit rolling down her chin.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I'm...not sure," she replied. "I suddenly felt nauseous. Come to think of it, I am late for my period and..." She gasped. "Shit, I think I might be pregnant."

Klaus knelt down next to her, a smile on his face. "Caroline, that's wonderful news. We're engaged to be married and having a baby on top of it."

"How am I going to tell my mom and Victor?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle it together," said Klaus. "For the time being, let's not think about anything but the moment we're having right now. I'm not saying we should forget about telling everyone the news, I just want to celebrate our engagement and impending parenthood in private."

 _ **Note: Well, how about that, huh? An engagement and a Klaroline baby in one chapter? Don't ask where the idea came from, just take it as is. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus and Caroline arrive in Virginia Beach, where they have a steamy interlude, after which Klaus proposes and it is discovered that Caroline is pregnant.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I got an idea for this next chapter and wanted to share. No spoilers.**_

 _Forbes & Bennett – 3 Days Later… _

**"W** ow, Caroline, that is a beautiful ring. That must've set Klaus back a few thousand dollars."

Bonnie was beyond impressed when she saw the engagement ring on Caroline's ring. She had to admit, when she told her friend to leave town for a few days to clear her head, she hadn't expected her to come back as a bride-to-be.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, but it was worth it because I said yes." She sighed. "So far, you're the only one who knows. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make too big a fuss about this until I've told Mom and Victor and Nik has told his family."

"Care, you can trust me," her friend replied. "If you want to keep this a secret until the right time, then I won't tell a soul." She cleared her throat. "Oh, by the way, a new client came in while you were gone. I know I promised to call you when I got the information, but..."

"Don't apologize, Bonnie," said Caroline. "Just tell me who the new client is."

"Katherine Pierce." She saw that Caroline's eyes went wide at the mention of Katherine's name. "What? Why did you get all bug eyed when I mentioned her name?"

"Katherine Pierce is engaged to Damon Salvatore, the president of Salvatore Industries," said Caroline. "Not only that, but the Salvatore family is one of the Founding families of Mystic Falls. Theirs is supposed to be the society wedding of the decade. Though, why would she come to us when she could have her pick of any wedding planner in town?"

"Well, maybe she heard about your success with the Branson/Mikaelson wedding?"

"Maybe, but I'm still curious."

Before she could say anything else, she saw Sydney standing in the door. That was strange, she wasn't expecting her stepsister to come by today. She smiled at her, but when she saw the serious look on the other woman's face, her smile faded.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" She got nervous. "Are Mom and Victor okay?"

"Relax, they're both okay. I just spoke with them. They're still on their honeymoon in Paris."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief upon learning that both her mother and stepfather were both all right. However, her stepsister's serious expression didn't change. "Sydney, come on, talk to me. You know that you can tell me anything. We're sisters now, remember?"

"You remember my boyfriend, Kevin, right?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned him at the wedding. Why?"

Sydney bit her lip, her eyes welling up with tears. "We broke up. I came home from work the other day and I heard voices coming from the bedroom. Not sure what was going on, I went to check it out and when I got there, I saw Kevin in bed with another woman. And you want to know who the little slut was? It was Gracie, my own sister!"

"Gracie? But, I don't get it," said Caroline. "She's sixteen, young enough to be _Kevin's_ sister."

"Yes, but she's a _mature_ sixteen," said Sydney. "At least, that's what she _claims_." She grabbed some tissues from her purse and wiped her eyes. "I invested two years of my life into that man and what does he do to repay me? He goes and sleeps with my sister! How could I have been so stupid?"

Caroline went over to the other woman and hugged her. "Sydney, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. If _anyone_ is to be blamed for it, it's Kevin. He obviously doesn't care enough about you if he chose to cheat on you the way he did."

Sydney didn't answer, just nodded. She then noticed the ring on her stepsister's finger and stepped back, her anger forgotten. "Caroline, where did you get that beautiful ring?"

"Nik proposed to me when we were in Virginia Beach," said Caroline, knowing that she couldn't keep this between herself and Bonnie any longer. "You and Bonnie are the only ones who know, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Mom and Victor until the right time."

"You can count on me, Care," she replied. "I won't tell anyone else about this." She sighed. "I'm just sorry that I'm finding out about it at the same time that I told you about Kevin and the bullshit he pulled with Gracie."

"Getting engaged wasn't the only thing that happened while I was away." Caroline knew she was probably pushing it, but since the news of her engagement to Klaus was already out, what harm could revealing her pregnancy do? After all, Sydney had promised to keep this to herself until Liz and Victor found out.

"It wasn't?" said Bonnie. "Well, what else could have happened?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" said Sydney. "You mean I'm going to be an aunt? Oh, that's so awesome!"

"Yes, it is," said Caroline. "But, no one else knows about it but the two of you, so if you could keep it to yourselves for now, Nik and I would appreciate it."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," said Bonnie. "Nobody else will know about your engagement or your pregnancy until you can find the right time to reveal it." Curiously, she added, "So what do you think is going to happen with Klaus' mother?"

"I really don't know. I hope that the Mikaelsons have a good lawyer. Otherwise, we're going to have to elope instead of having a wedding."

"I'm sure they'll figure something out," said Bonnie. "The Mikaelsons are just as powerful as the Salvatores, _and_ just as rich, so there's no doubt in my mind that they'll keep Esther and her boyfriend from ruining your happiness."

Sydney nodded. "And if you need any extra help, you know you can count on me. It's like you told me, we're sisters now."

Caroline smiled. She liked that Sydney was offering to be there for her, especially since she had been helpful to her just a short while ago in regards to Kevin. She then got into Business Mode, remembering what Bonnie had told her about the upcoming Pierce/Salvatore wedding.

"Well, instead of just standing around here doing nothing, how about getting things ready? We've got the Pierce/Salvatore wedding to plan, and less time in which to do it." She looked at Sydney. "Would you like to help us? It'll take your mind off things, albeit temporarily."

"Sure," said Sydney. "And while I'm at it, we can discuss _your_ wedding, even if you don't want to go into details about it right now."

Caroline didn't discourage Sydney's enthusiasm. Although she didn't want to plan her own wedding just yet, at least it would lighten the previously dark mood. She gently placed her hand on her still flat belly, imagining herself holding her baby when he or she was born. There was no doubt in her mind that Klaus would be a good father. He was already so loving and attentive to her, and their baby would get the same kind of love that his or her mother was already getting.

 _I just hope nothing bad happens between now and when the baby gets here,_ she thought. _I know that Nik's family is powerful, but who's to say that Esther isn't going to have something up her sleeve?_ She shook her head. _No, Caroline, don't think like that. You have to have faith that Nik will do everything in his power to protect you._

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 13 here before I repeat myself. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline learns that Sydney broke up with her boyfriend, and reveals her engagement to Klaus, as well her pregnancy.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I've had a few ideas in mind for this next chapter, and I would like to share. Inspiration was a bit lacking, which is why the updates for this story has been delayed. Now that I have time now, I will attempt an update. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _That Evening…_

 **C** aroline pulled into her driveway and stepped out of her car, her mind all over the place. She couldn't believe that Sydney had lost her boyfriend to her sister, especially after she had given her advice at Liz and Victor's wedding. To her, it seemed like a bitter piece of irony. However, before she could think about it further, she saw that Klaus' car was also in the driveway. That was weird, since she didn't call him once all day because she was making preparations for the Pierce/Salvatore wedding with Bonnie and Sydney. Not only did she see Klaus' car, but she also saw another car. Okay, this was definitely confusing.

Her curiosity overriding her confusion, Caroline went up to the front door and saw Klaus standing on the porch, along with the people that come in the additional car.

"Nik, what's going on here?"

Klaus cleared his throat. "I do apologize for coming without calling you first, love, but this is something I couldn't tell you over the phone." He presented the couple to her. "Caroline, I believe you remember my stepfather, Mikael Mikaelson, and my stepmother, Eleanor Hamilton Mikaelson?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I remember them from Kol's wedding." She shook her head. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you right away. I've had a busy morning."

"We understand, my dear," said Mikael, smiling at her. "My wife and I are here out of concern for you and Niklaus. Elijah contacted us after your meeting with him the other day." His smile changed to a scowl. "Esther has gone too far this time, and I promise you that she won't get away with what she's doing."

"We are going to take that bitch to court," said Eleanor, squeezing her husband's hand as she looked at the younger couple. "I have asked my brother, Andrew, to represent us in this case. He and Mikael haven't exactly been the best of friends, but he's willing to put his opinions aside for my sake."

Klaus nodded as he gently pulled Caroline to him. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this. Although we have agreed to keep this to ourselves until the right time, I think you should know. Caroline and I are engaged to be married. In addition, she is pregnant with my child. I fear what will happen should Mother find out about it."

"You have our word that she won't learn of your impending nuptials, or about the baby," said Mikael. "No piece of paper will change the fact that I raised you, Niklaus. This 'Ansel Bradbury,' or whatever the bloody hell his name is, will never come between us, not if we have anything to say about it." He looked at Caroline. "You have our word as well, Caroline. In the short amount of time you have known each other, you have come to mean the world to my stepson, and you deserve to enter this family without a dark cloud hanging over you."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "That means a lot. I love Nik with all my heart, and I know that he'll be a good husband, as well as a good father to our baby. I may not know you well enough yet, but since we're going to be family if all goes well, I have faith that your brother-in-law can get this whole thing resolved."

She then stepped out of Klaus' embrace and went to open the door. "Would you like to come in? I'd hate for us to stay out here all night."

Mikael shook his head. "As much as we'd like to take you up on your offer, we'll have to take a rain check. Perhaps another time?"

Caroline nodded and, once the older couple had left, she unlocked the door and went inside, Klaus following behind her. Although she didn't expect him to invite himself in, she didn't discourage him, since she could definitely use his company right about now. Klaus then noticed that she was acting a bit differently.

"Is something troubling you, Caroline? You seem different this evening."

"I'd be lying if I said no, so I might as well tell you," she replied. "Remember the 'busy morning' I mentioned? Well, part of that 'busy morning' was spent comforting Sydney. You see, she and Kevin broke up."

"They did?" said Klaus. "I thought for sure they'd be the next ones to marry?"

"Yeah, well so did Sydney," said Caroline. "Turns out Kevin was cheating on her. Get this, the person he was cheating on her with was her sister, Gracie. She's sixteen, but she claims to be a _mature_ sixteen." She scoffed. "It's kind of ironic, really, because at Mom and Victor's wedding, I told Sydney that she should sit Kevin down and tell him that if things between them didn't change, they should consider seeing other people. I know, I know, I shouldn't blame myself because I didn't know this was going to happen, but I can't help but feel guilty."

Caroline then brought her hand down to her belly. "Nik, there's something I need to ask you."

"Ask away, love."

"We both know that I'm not going to look like this in the coming months," she replied. "My body is going to change as the baby develops. Over time, I'm going to get fat and bloated because of the weird cravings I'll be experiencing. On top of that, I'll even be extremely irritable due to the hormones and say things to you that I won't mean." She met his gaze. "What I'm trying to say here, Nik, is will you still want to marry me?"

Klaus approached her and hugged her to him. This was definitely something that was bothering her and knew that he had to comfort her.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," he said finally. "I loved you even before we learned of your pregnancy, and I will continue to do so even through all the changes you will be experiencing in the coming months. Finn experienced this through all of Sage's pregnancies, and so did Elijah with Amelia, and my father with Eleanor. So believe me when I say that I have every intention of marrying you."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him. "Speaking of weddings, I've been commissioned to help plan the society wedding of the decade. The couple in question are Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce."

Klaus' eyes went wide, recognizing the name immediately. "Damon Salvatore, you say?"

"Yes, I did," said Caroline. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Indeed I do," said Klaus. "It so happens that Damon is the brother of _Stefan_ Salvatore, my sister, Rebekah's husband. He and I met at their engagement party, and you might say that he didn't like me very much. He still doesn't."

"Well, he's going to have to get over his dislike of you," said Caroline. "I'm going to be planning his wedding, _and_ I'll be joining the Mikaelson family, just like his brother joined it. The last thing I need is a groom that holds grudges."

Klaus didn't say anything after that, just listened to what Caroline was saying. In that moment, he couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her. He kissed her tenderly and ran his fingers through her hair. He knew that in the coming months, it would be difficult to hold her close, so he was taking advantage of it while he could.

"Do you have plans for Memorial Day?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, not really." She raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you planning, Nik?"

"It would seem that you're not the only one whose family has a summer residence," said Klaus. "My family has a mansion in the Garden District in New Orleans. Since I'm taking off for the holiday, I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me."

Caroline bit her lip. She definitely wasn't expecting him to be asking her to go to New Orleans with him for Memorial Day, but since he had gone with her to Virginia Beach, it seemed only fair that he return the favor. Plus, the Salvatore/Pierce wedding wasn't going to take place until Christmas, so that left plenty of time for other things.

"I would love to go to New Orleans with you, Nik," she said. "I've never been there before, and I'm going to need a knowledgeable person to show me around the Quarter. Who better than the man I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with, as well as the father of my unborn child?"

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 14 here before I repeat anything. I apologize for the delay in updates. As I said in the previous note, inspiration was hard to come by, and then, my laptop had to be repaired due to a virus, which also delayed the update. That and I had to rewrite several times to get the flow to where I wanted it. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline meets Mikael and Eleanor.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! Once again, inspiration was difficult to come by, hence the delay in updates (the last one being November 9, 2016). Well, I thought about where to take this next chapter, and I think I know what to do. No spoilers, just keep reading and you'll see what I've got for you.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE MADNESS!**_

 _Washington Dulles International Airport – Memorial Day…_

 **K** laus smiled as he and Caroline entered the airport. He wasn't at all worried about the massive crowds of travelers. The reason being was because his family had a private jet and they didn't have to worry about missing a flight. He was also thankful that Kol didn't use it when he went on his honeymoon, instead opting to go on a cruise.

Caroline saw all of the people rushing to their flights and gave him a curious look. "My, but there's a lot of people here. Aren't you worried that we'll miss our flight?"

"Not at all," he replied. "It just so happens that my family has a private jet." He saw that her curious look had changed to a look of surprise. "You seem surprised. Why?"

"It's just that I wasn't expecting you to have a private jet," said Caroline. "I know that your family is rich, but I didn't think that you were _that_ rich. If you don't mind me asking, Nik, how did your family accumulate all their money?"

"We're descended from a line of wealthy landowners." He smiled, getting an idea. "Tell me, Caroline, has anyone ever painted you?"

"No. Why?"

"You'll be interested to know that in addition to being an oncologist, I'm also an artist," said Klaus. "Art has been a passion of mine since I was a boy. In fact, one of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage. If you'd like, I can take you to see it."

"You're an artist?" said Caroline. "Nik, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," said Klaus. "I know that it sounds like I've been keeping secrets from you, but we were still getting to know each other and I wanted to save such information until we were better acquainted. But, since we're engaged to be married, as well as expecting a child, now is as good a time as any." He smiled. "Now that you know, I would like to paint you. You'd be an excellent subject. I'd also like to paint you as you go through every stage of your pregnancy, as well as after the baby is born."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. What could she say to that? She had just found out something about her fiance that she never knew about until now and it was interesting as it was shocking.

"You've got me curious, Nik. All right, I'll let you paint me."

"Excellent," said Klaus. "And don't worry, it'll be done tastefully and professionally."

With another smile, he kissed her and they went to check their luggage in. After that, they went to the tarmac, where a plane was waiting for them. As they walked toward it, Caroline saw a young man descend a small flight of stairs. He appeared to be the pilot.

"Mr. Niklaus, this is a surprise. You don't usually travel during Memorial Day."

Klaus smiled. "I know, Alistair, but I'm making this year an exception because I have a very special guest with me. Alistair, this is my fiancee, Caroline Forbes." He looked at Caroline. "Caroline, this is Alistair Caldwell, our family's new pilot. His father, Frederick, was our pilot for twenty years until he recently retired."

Caroline smiled at the young pilot. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alistair."

"Likewise," said Alistair. "And where are you two headed?"

"New Orleans," said Klaus. "I want my lovely bride-to-be to see the place I spent many summers as a boy. Hopefully, we'll be able to continue the tradition after we have a family of our own."

"Sounds good to me," said Alistair. "Just head on board and we'll be departing in five minutes."

Klaus nodded and escorted Caroline onto the plane. Once they were seated, Caroline heard her cell phone go off. Normally, the only time her phone would go off was when it was either for work or it was an emergency. Since it was a holiday, she doubted she'd be getting a call from either Bonnie or Sydney about something for work. What if it was an emergency? Thinking it was the latter, she quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hi, honey, it's Mom."_

Liz's voice on the other end was surprising to hear. "Hey, Mom. This is definitely a surprise. I thought that you and Victor were still on your honeymoon. That's what Sydney told me."

 _"_ _We got back yesterday. Don't get me wrong, Victor and I loved Paris, but we cut our honeymoon short because we wanted to get back to our responsibilities."_

"It's Memorial Day, Mom," said Caroline. "Most businesses, especially Victor's construction business, are closed today."

 _"_ _It may be a holiday for Victor, but not for crime,"_ said Liz. _"I think I must have arrested at least five idiots who thought they could vandalize a building and not get caught."_ She sighed. _"_ _Such is the life of the sheriff of a small town."_

"Well, I've got something that will cheer you up," said Caroline. "Nik and I got engaged while we were at our summer home in Virginia Beach. I know what you're going to say, we've only been dating a month, but the mood was perfect. We had just made love and he asked me if I remembered what he had told me on our 'date' at the Grill. I said yes, and before I know it, he proposed to me."

 _"_ _As unexpected as this is, I suppose you couldn't help yourself, what with the moment being romantic and everything,"_ said Liz. _"I told you at the wedding that Klaus was a keeper and I meant what I said."_

"That's not all that happened," said Caroline. "You and Victor are going to be grandparents. Yes, you heard me right. I'm pregnant. I've told Bonnie and Sydney, and we've told Mikael and Eleanor. We were going to wait until a more appropriate time, but since I've got you on the phone, there's no point in keeping this to ourselves."

 _"_ _Wow, that's wonderful! Not only are you getting married, but you're giving us a grandbaby as well? Victor is going to be thrilled when I tell him later."_ She sighed. _"Speaking of Sydney, she called us while we were in Paris and told us about the_ _situation with Kevin. We weren't too pleased when we found out. It was like a betrayal."_

"It felt that same way for Sydney," said Caroline. "She devoted herself to Kevin for two years and it hurt her to no end to find out that he was cheating on her with Gracie." She ran a hand through her hair. "Listen, Mom, I'd hate to cut this short, but Nik and I are on a private jet to New Orleans and I don't want him to think that I'm neglecting him to talk to you. I promise that we'll have a big party when we get back."

After telling her mother she loved her, Caroline hung up and sat back against the seat. Klaus saw the look on her face. "Did she take the news well?"

"Oh, my mom is definitely thrilled about us getting engaged and that we're going to give her a grandchild," said Caroline. "I even promised that we'd have a big party when we get back from New Orleans." She sighed. "I wonder if Eleanor's brother will be able to get things resolved. I'd hate for this to be hanging over us."

Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I know that it sounds like I'm trying to avoid it, but I don't want you thinking about it. This isn't about my mother, this is about us and the wonderful time we're going to have in New Orleans." He saw that she was going to protest. "Ah, ah, that's my final word."

Caroline sighed again. She knew that she wasn't going to win this, so she decided to relax and not let anything worry her. Besides, too much stress was dangerous in the beginning stages of the pregnancy and she had to be careful.

 _French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana – Later…_

Klaus noticed how impressed Caroline was with the sights as they drove through the Quarter in the rental car they had gotten from the airport. He had always wanted to share the beauty of New Orleans with someone special and he was looking forward to sharing it with Caroline for all the years of their lives. He was also looking forward to bringing their children here.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh, I love it," she replied. "This is a very beautiful place, Nik. I can see why your family liked to come here every summer."

"I'm glad you think so, love, because this is only the beginning," said Klaus. "Wait until we get to the Garden District and I show you the Mikaelson summer estate. I'm sure you'll find it just as impressive as the Quarter."

Caroline smiled. "Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Take me to the estate already!"

"Anxious, are we?" said Klaus. "Well then, I won't disappoint you."

 _Mikaelson Family Summer Estate, Garden District…_

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the lavish mansion that served as the Mikaelson family summer estate. Caroline was in awe of it the second she stepped out the car. It was so beautiful that it seemed to rival the Forbes summer home in Virginia Beach. Of course, Klaus didn't bring her all the way here to compare the two.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was as impressive as the Quarter."

Klaus smiled. "This is just the outside, love. Wait until you see the _inside_."

"Don't keep me in suspense, Nik," said Caroline. "Unlock the door and let's go inside already!"

Klaus smiled again and, after grabbing both his luggage and hers, he unlocked the front door of the mansion, leading her inside. Upon entry, Caroline gasped at the sheer size of the interior. It was huge, which was necessary for a big family. She turned to Klaus with a smile.

"I can't believe you actually lived in a place like this," she said. "I mean, I'm a descendant of one of the Founding families of Mystic Falls, but I never imagined that I'd be engaged to someone who has a summer home that is bigger than my own."

"My word, Caroline," said Klaus. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Oh, I'm not jealous," said Caroline. "I'm just impressed beyond words."

Klaus laughed and placed the suitcases down, approaching her and hugged her to him, kissing her. "I was joking, love. I know that you're not jealous."

Caroline rolled her eyes and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned against his lips as the kiss deepened. She could never stay mad at him, especially not when he was being affectionate with her.

"How about we go upstairs before I change my mind?"

Klaus smiled against her lips. "As my lady commands."

That being said, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door for privacy.

 _ **Note: Here it is, guys, the first update of the new year. I know I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to repeat anything. I originally wanted this chapter to take place at the Mystic Falls Municipal Building, but I didn't like it, so I completely rewrote it and focused on Klaroline's journey to New Orleans instead. Don't worry, though, I shall tackle that either next chapter or the chapter after that.**_

 _ **To answer TwilightHybrid's question in regards to Esther, she's trying to get revenge against Mikael, and introducing Klaus to his biological father was part of it.**_

 _ **Anyway, Happy New Year, and stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus and Caroline travel to New Orleans for Memorial Day. Along the way, Caroline learns that in addition to being an oncologist, Klaus is also an artist.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I've had an idea for this chapter for weeks, I just haven't the opportunity to work on it due to my hectic real life. But, since I have a moment now, I'm going to share now. No spoilers, just read on and you'll see what I have planned.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Mikaelson Family Summer Mansion, Garden District, New Orleans – After the Arrival…_

 **K** laus carried Caroline into his room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He set her on her feet and gently pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. Caroline smiled against his lips and moaned as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and brought her hands up to his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"You know, Nik, I'm feeling a bit adventurous. How about we make love in the shower? We haven't done that yet, and I've always wanted to do it."

Klaus smiled at her. "Well then, let's do it."

Caroline returned his smile and kissed him passionately as they went toward the adjacent bathroom, removing their clothing along the way. Once they were completely naked, Klaus shut the door behind them and, leaving Caroline momentarily, he went to the shower and turned on the water, taking her hand and helping her into the shower, kissing her again as the water cascaded down their bodies.

Klaus gently pushed her against the wall and ran his hands up and down her body, trailing kisses as he went, kneeling before her and kissing her belly. Caroline panted and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She loved it when he kissed her belly. It filled her with delight knowing that he'd be doing it throughout her pregnancy, strengthening the love he had for both her and their child.

A few minutes passed before Klaus got to his feet again and kissed her, running his hands up and down her body, feeling her tremble against his fingers. Caroline threw her head back and let out a scream of passion, Klaus letting out a scream of his own shortly after. Once she calmed down again, she felt tears welling up and before she could stop herself, she started to cry. Klaus noticed this and immediately reached behind him to shut the water off. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them after they exited the shower. He carefully walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, placing Caroline onto his lap.

Sobbing, she said, "I'm sorry, Nik."

"Shhh. You have nothing to apologize for, love. It's just your hormones, a perfectly normal part of the pregnancy."

"I know, but we were trying to be romantic," she replied. "I guess I got what I paid for when I became pregnant with your child." She sniffed. "So, what are we going to do now? We can't very well go back to what we were doing."

"Well, we don't have to have sex to be romantic," said Klaus. "We can be romantic in other ways. Take right now for example. Just sitting here and holding you in my arms is romantic."

Caroline sniffed again and smiled through her tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She gently kissed his neck. "I don't regret being with you, Nik. You have helped me heal from my past, and for that, I'm grateful. I'm _beyond_ grateful, in fact."

"I don't regret being with you either," said Klaus. "From the moment I met you, I knew that we were brought together for a reason. At first, that reason wasn't exactly clear. As we got to know each other, the reason presented itself. I was meant to save you, just as you were meant to save me."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. Then again, what _could_ she say to that? Of course, she hadn't really thought of herself as a personal savior to anyone.

"Wow, that's...deep."

"I know, it's a lot to take in at once."

"I meant deep in a good way," she replied. "I kind of like the fact that I was meant to be with you. It's kind of like Mom and Victor. They were destined for each other, but they didn't realize it until they were older."

Klaus nodded and for a few minutes, there was a silence between them as they continued to sit on the bed and hold each other close. Finally, Caroline spoke first.

"Nik?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the baby is going to be a boy."

Klaus looked at her. "You do?"

Caroline nodded. "I know it's still only the first trimester and we won't really find out for sure for another couple of months yet, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy." She smiled. "I guess it's because I'm already developing my maternal intuition, and that's allowing me to know ahead of time what it's going to be."

Klaus didn't reply right away, just listened to what she was saying. It reminded him of a dream he had before he met her, where he was holding a baby in his arms, and that baby was in fact a boy. Could it be that his dream going to come true?

Caroline noticed that Klaus wasn't speaking and looked at him. "Nik, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm all right," he replied. "I was thinking about what you were saying and it reminded me of a dream I had."

"Oh?" said Caroline. "What kind of a dream was it? It wasn't a nightmare, was it?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, it was actually a good dream. It was before we met, I'd say about several weeks, I don't remember. Anyway, in the dream, I was holding a baby in my arms. A baby boy. After I had it, I wondered what it could mean. I thought maybe it was talking about either Rebekah's unborn son, Dante, or even Elijah's son, Colin. Hell, I even thought it was referring to Olivier."

Caroline nodded. "Have you told your family about it?"

"No, I haven't said a word about the dream to them or to anyone because I was baffled about the meaning," said Klaus. "You're the first one I've told."

"Well, I'm no expert on dream interpretation, but maybe the dream you had was a prediction of the future."

"Perhaps." He smiled. "And with you here, the future is looking bright indeed."

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 16 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Klaus and Caroline have a tender moment.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I've had an idea for this chapter for a while now, but I never got around to updating due to my hectic real life. Now that I have a moment, I'm going to update. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Mystic Falls Municipal Building – 3 Months Later…_

 **C** aroline chugged her water as she walked into the municipal building. The heat of the August afternoon was unbearable, even more so to a woman who was four months pregnant. Thankfully, the air conditioning gave her some relief, as well as the water in the bottle she was holding. She was here today because the Mikaelsons were taking Esther to court, with Eleanor's brother, Andrew, representing them, and she had promised Klaus she'd be there for support.

After what seemed like forever, she arrived at Courtroom #3, where she saw Mikael standing there, which earned him a curious eyebrow from her. What was her future father-in-law doing here? She thought that Klaus was going to be meeting her here.

"Mikael, what's going on?" She gasped. "What happened to Nik? Is he okay?"

Mikael shook his head. "Caroline, relax, Niklaus is all right. He called me a while ago and told me there was an emergency at the hospital. One of his patients had an allergic reaction to the chemo she was receiving and he was called in to take care of it." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He told me to tell you that he'll be a little late and not to worry."

Caroline calmed herself at his words. At least she knew why Klaus wasn't there. She also hoped his patient was going to be okay. _Well, as okay as a person with cancer could be_ , she thought.

"Thank you, Mikael," she said finally. "I didn't mean to get nervous. I just thought maybe Nik had gotten into an accident on the way here. But, I guess these things happen when you're in the medical field. When a patient needs you, you have to be there."

Mikael nodded and was about to respond when he saw Esther approaching them. She appeared to be dressed in black, like she was a widow coming back from a funeral. Mikael and Caroline exchanged curious looks before Mikael turned toward his ex-wife.

"Why, Esther, you look like you're in mourning."

Esther growled at him and pulled her veil up. "Oh, don't patronize me, you old sod. After all, _you're_ the reason I'm wearing this."

" _I'm_ the reason?" said Mikael, not sure what she meant. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, woman? Make some sense for once in your life!"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," said Esther. "My beloved Ansel committed suicide the other day. I just came from his funeral. I hope you're happy, because I lost the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Mikael was about to say something when Caroline spoke up. "You have some nerve, blaming Mikael for your boyfriend's death. I know you're angry and you have every right to be under the circumstances, but I will not, I repeat, will _not_ tolerate you barging in here and making a scene."

"Is that so?" said Esther. "And who the hell are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, lady, but I'm your son's fiancee," said Caroline. "Now, to reiterate what I said before, I will not tolerate you making a scene." She looked toward a uniformed officer. "That officer over there works for my mother. If you push me, I swear to God, I'll call him over here and have you arrested. I'm sure you wouldn't want that on top of your boyfriend killing himself, would you, _Esther_?"

Esther went to speak, but words wouldn't come. With a growl, she walked past them and into the room to join her lawyer. Mikael watched her go and looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, that was impressive. It takes a special person to stand up to Esther and come away unscathed."

"Yeah, well, we're not out of the woods yet," said Caroline. "Don't forget, your brother-in-law is going to make it so Esther is unable to come near you or anyone else again."

Mikael nodded and was about to reply when Andrew Hamilton opened the door. "Everyone is seated in the gallery and ready to begin. We're just waiting on the judge." He noticed that Klaus wasn't with them. "I take it Klaus isn't here?"

"No, he got called into work," said Caroline, answering the question before her future father-in-law could say anything. "He said he'll be late getting here. But, I don't see any reason to delay the proceedings."

Andrew nodded and went back into the courtroom, Mikael and Caroline following after him. She saw all of the Mikaelson family assembled in the gallery, along with Elijah and Amelia. _I haven't heard from either of them since the meeting. I guess they were able to bring Colin home from the hospital_ _now that his weight is back to normal._

She brought her hand down to her belly, feeling the baby kick against it. _Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy will be here soon._

 _Later…_

Klaus practically flew down the hall, his heart pounding along with his shoes against the tile. He hadn't expected to be called into work, but his patient, the woman who was diagnosed with leukemia, had an allergic reaction to the chemo. He let out a curse as he looked down at his watch, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Upon reaching Courtroom #3, he saw Caroline standing outside. He smiled at her and embraced her as soon as he close enough, kissing her. She returned his kiss and smiled against his lips.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, love. My patient..."

"Mikael told me," she replied. "Nik, you don't need to apologize. You got called in to handle an emergency. These things happen when you're a doctor." She kissed him again. "Oh, and your mother is a real bitch."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, but she had the nerve to blame Mikael for her boyfriend's suicide."

Klaus felt his eyes widen. This was definitely new information. "He killed himself?"

"According to her, yes, but I'm not sure if I believe her or not," said Caroline. "She could be saying that he killed himself to get attention." She sighed. "In either case, we should go in and see the rest of the proceedings. I saw most of it, but then I came out here to wait for you."

"I think I'd rather stay out here with you, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? I know you want to see your mother taken down a few pegs."

"That's true, but that won't relieve my stress as much as holding you will," said Klaus. "We can always ask Andrew how things went when he comes out of that courtroom." He kissed her forehead and brought his hand down to her belly, feeling the baby kick. "I think our child is happy to see me."

Caroline smiled. She was about to say something when the door opened and Elijah came out. Klaus looked at his brother.

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting us, brother. I was trying to have a moment with my fiancee."

"I have good news," he replied. "Father was awarded sole custody of all of us, including you. Mother lost all parental rights. You don't have to worry about her darkening your doorstep again." He smiled. "You and Caroline can plan your wedding without any fear of her interfering with anything."

"Esther lost everything?" said Caroline, not sure if she heard him right. "Andrew won?"

"Yes," said Elijah. "Mother is out of our lives completely."

"It seems too good to be true, Elijah," said Klaus. "What if she decides to try something?"

"Ah, but that's where things get better," said Elijah. "Caroline's mother is the sheriff, right? Well, if Mother _does_ try something, all we have to do is call and she'll be arrested on the spot." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know about you, but I think a celebration is definitely in order."

Klaus looked at Caroline and then back at Elijah. "I think you're right. Though, I think Caroline and I would prefer to have a private celebration."

"Nik, come on, let's celebrate with everyone," said Caroline. "We can always have our own celebration later."

Klaus went to argue, but it would be impossible, especially against a pregnant woman. Shaking his head, he said to his brother, "All right, Elijah, count us in."

 _ **Note: Better late than never, huh? I know that this is too good to be true, but Esther has been defeated. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," the Mikaelson family takes Esther to court.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I've had an idea for the next chapter for a few days now and hopefully, it'll be as good written out as it did in my head. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Fell's Church – 2 Months Later…_

 **C** aroline adjusted her veil as she looked in the mirror in the dressing room. She was now six months pregnant and at the ultrasound appointment she and Klaus went to, it was discovered that her maternal instincts five months earlier were correct. They were indeed having a boy and they decided to name him Liam Niklaus, because it sounded elegant and cute at the same time.

The dress she was wearing lovingly hugged her belly and gave her enough room to walk, although she knew dancing at the reception was going to be out because Klaus would want her to be off her feet now that she was carrying his son. _Three more months and we'll be parents. Well, at least Liam will be an official Mikaelson by time I actually give birth to him._

A knock at the door jostled her out of her thoughts. Scowling, she walked (correction, waddled) over to see who it was. Opening it, she gasped when she came face to face with…

"Daddy?"

Bill Forbes greeted his daughter with a smile. "Hello, baby girl." He took her hands and stepped back to admire her dress. "You look absolutely beautiful. And you have that motherly glow to you."

Although she was glad to see her father, Caroline was still confused. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, which I am, but I would like to know why you're here."

"Your fiance called me and told me you were getting married," her father replied. "I know that we haven't exactly been close, but what father would pass up the opportunity to see his daughter on her wedding day?"

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Klaus invited her father to the wedding? The only time she had mentioned him was months ago, at Liz and Victor's wedding. _Shit, he must have the best memory in the world, because I had completely forgotten that conversation. My brain must totally be fried as a result of this pregnancy. Not that I regret having Nik's child, which I don't, but the pregnancy is messing with my head._

"It really is good to see you, Daddy," she said finally. "Things haven't been easy for me since you and Mom divorced."

"That was partially my fault," said Bill. "I had no idea just how much my decision would affect you two. I know that it's not the best time to be apologizing for it, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. You're still my daughter, you have to know that."

Caroline nodded and was about to say something when Victor appeared. "Caroline, if you're ready, we have to get to the san..." He cut himself off when he saw Bill. "Hello, Bill."

Bill gave the other man a curt nod. "Hello, Victor."

Victor was about to ask why his wife's ex-husband was here but decided not to for the sake of time. Instead, he said, "I was going to give Caroline away. I know that she's my stepdaughter and not my daughter, but I thought I'd..."

"I have an idea," said Caroline, interrupting him. "Why don't _both_ of you give me away? It sounds a little strange, but it's better than you arguing over who gets the honor. After all, this is my day and I get the final word in how this wedding is conducted, even though Bonnie planned it."

Victor and Bill exchanged looks before Victor turned to his stepdaughter. "Very well, Caroline, if that's what you want, then that's how we'll do it." He looked at Bill again. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Bill? It'll be a shame to have come all the way here and not participated in the ceremony in some capacity."

"I'd be honored to give her away," said Bill. "So honored, in fact, I don't mind doing it alongside my ex-wife's new husband."

 _Groom's Dressing Room – That Same Moment…_

Klaus smiled as he looked in the mirror. Today was the day he was going to be marrying the woman he loved and he was definitely looking forward to it. He was also proud of himself for calling Caroline's father and inviting him to the wedding. Granted, it was a bit sneaky on his part, but he remembered her saying that she held no grudges against her father for ending his marriage to her mother.

"You do realize you're going to have some explaining to do before this day is over, don't you, Niklaus? Caroline isn't going to appreciate you going behind her back like this."

Elijah's scolding tone brought Klaus out of his reverie and he replied, the smile still on his face, "I know it was a bit underhanded of me to call her father without her knowledge, but she told me she didn't harbor a grudge against him."

"Even so, she's going to be furious, and _not_ because of pregnancy hormones," said Elijah. "Don't get me started on the trouble I got into when I lied to Amelia about working late when I was actually playing poker with a friend of mine from law school. She never let me hear the end of it."

Klaus went to reply when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, who the bloody hell is that? I can't be late to my own wedding ceremony."

Elijah went to the door and when he opened it, he saw… "Ansel? What are you doing here?"

"I know this isn't the best time because you're about to have a wedding and everything, but I need to speak to your brother," the older man replied. "I may be the last person he wants to see at the moment, but this is important."

Elijah looked over his shoulder and saw that Klaus still had his back to him and then turned to Ansel. "All right, but be brief. The ceremony is going to start soon and we have to get Niklaus to the altar so as not to upset the bride."

"I understand," said Ansel. "I'll be as quick as possible."

That being said, he stepped into the room and Klaus turned toward him after seeing his reflection in the mirror. For a moment, there was silence as he looked the older man up and down. This was definitely unexpected, especially on the most important day of his life.

Finally, he said, "Well, looks like Mother was lying about you being dead."

"Believe me, I had nothing to do with that. That was all her idea," said Ansel. "Now, I know that you probably don't want to see me, let alone talk to me after everything that's happened, but I want you to at least hear me out."

Klaus sighed. "Very well, the floor is yours."

"First of all, I want to apologize for any trouble your mother caused," said Ansel. "I told her it wasn't a good idea to try to get you to accept me when you clearly didn't. Of course, knowing her, she wouldn't listen."

"Tell me something I don't already know," said Klaus. "Esther Mikaelson is a vile creature who should never have had the right to bear children, cruel as that sounds." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, continue."

"Even though I missed out on everything because you were raised by Mikael all your life, I want to least be there for my grandson. I know Mikael is already going to be his grandfather, but there's no rule against him having two grandfathers, right?"

Klaus went to argue, but he knew he had a point. Plus, Esther wasn't a threat anymore, so there was no harm in at least letting him be around. Clearing his throat, he said, "As long as you're here, would you like to stay for the wedding?"

"You...want me to be here?"

"My mother is no longer a threat, so I see no reason why I should treat you as one," said Klaus. "Weddings are an occasion to celebrate love and togetherness, after all."

"Thank you," said Ansel. "And I look forward to meeting your lovely bride."

Elijah watched this and smiled. He then looked at his watch. "Gentlemen, I'd hate to break this up, but we have a wedding to get to."

Klaus nodded and headed toward the sanctuary, followed by Elijah and Ansel.

 _Sanctuary of Fell's Church – Just Before the Ceremony…_

Klaus made it to the altar in record time, seeing that they hadn't played "Here Comes the Bride" yet. He took his place and watched as Elijah arrived and stood next to him as his best man. Ansel took a seat in an open pew, ignoring the stares he was getting from the congregants, Mikael included. Little Evelyn walked down the aisle, throwing the petals from her basket exactly as she had rehearsed (even though some petals landed in the pews. No one judged her, of course, because she was only three and this was to be expected).

After Evelyn had done her part, the music for "Here Comes the Bride" began to play and Caroline appeared, escorted by Victor and Bill. Klaus smiled, knowing that he had done well, even if he was going to have to explain himself later, as Elijah had said. When she was half way to the altar, Klaus went to meet her, smiling at both men as he took her arm and led her the rest of the way.

They reached the altar and Pastor Young motioned for the congregants to be seated before saying, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson and Caroline Lillian Forbes. The bride and groom have each written vows and they will now share them."

Klaus nodded to the priest and began with his vows. "Caroline, until the day I met you, I thought I would never find my true love. My siblings each had their own significant others, and I felt like half a man. Then, I saw you at Kol's wedding and my life was forever changed. You cast a light upon me has continued to shine on me throughout the time we have known each other. You are my love, my life, my light, and the best friend I could ever hope to have. I am truly honored to be standing here before you this day, before our family and friends, to become your husband. I promise to be faithful to you always, and to be a good father to our child, as well as the subsequent other children we will have in the future. My heart and soul belong to you and only you, Caroline, for all the days of my life until death parts us."

Caroline listened to him speak and struggled to fight her tears back, both from hormones and from the love she had for him. Shit, how was she going to follow vows like that? However, she reminded herself that this wasn't a competition, so when it was her turn, she cleared her throat.

"Nik, until you came into my life, I was scarred and broken after being hurt my ex. I was ready to give up on men altogether, because they would hurt me the way he did. Then, when I met you at Kol's wedding, and although I was reluctant to take down my barrier, you refused to give up on me. You were my knight in shining armor and showed me that there are good men out there. You have helped and I have helped you in return during your own crisis. Today, I am proud to stand here before you to become your wife. I know that our baby loves you as much as I do. I will dedicate my life and love to you all the days of my life until death do us part."

Klaus could feel tears in his eyes as he listened to her speak and found himself loving her more and more. He was tempted to kiss her right then and there, but stopped because the moment where the groom kissed the bride hadn't come yet.

Pastor Young then said, "Klaus, place the ring on Caroline's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Klaus nodded and placed the ring on her finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor Young looked at Caroline. "Caroline, place the ring on Klaus' finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Caroline placed the ring on Klaus' finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Very good," said Pastor Young. "By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Klaus, you may now kiss your bride."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice and, taking Caroline's hands, pulled her as close as her belly would allow, kissing her softly and tenderly. Caroline returned the kiss and moaned against his lips as the kiss deepened. She barely heard the applause from the crowd because she was so engrossed. She reluctantly pulled back and just before they were about to begin their trek back up the aisle, she felt a sharp pain in her belly and looked down to see a puddle of water on the floor. Shit, this was a fine time to go into labor.

"Nik," she groaned. "I...I think my water just broke."

"Now?" he replied. "But, we still have three months."

"I know, but we need to get to the hospital."

Klaus then looked over at Elijah. "Call 911. Caroline is in labor. I know it's early, but we need to get her to the hospital or she'll give birth right here at the altar."

Elijah nodded, remembering when Amelia gave birth to Colin sooner than expected, and got out his cell phone, dialing 911. Klaus felt Caroline becoming faint and knelt down beside her as she fell to the floor, holding her to him.

"Hang on, love," he said. "We're going to get you to the hospital. Liam is going to be all right, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you."

 _ **Note: I know, cliffhangers are a bitch, but I promise that I will continue in the next chapter. Don't worry, Liam is going to make it, despite the fact that he's going to be born three months early. Don't ask where the idea came from, just take it as written. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," wedding bells finally ring for Klaus and Caroline, as well as a shocking moment when Caroline's water breaks at the end of the ceremony.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! I got an idea for this chapter a while ago and thought I'd share. No spoilers, except there might be drama ahead for our leads and everyone in their circle.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – Later…_

 **K** laus felt his heart race as he sat in the waiting room. They had brought Caroline to the hospital nearly half an hour ago, but to him, it felt like an eternity. Not a single doctor had come to tell him what was going on and it scared him. He hated to be in the dark, especially not when it concerned his new wife and their child.

Elijah sat next to him, cautiously looking at him. He had a hard time believing the same thing that happened with him and Amelia was happening again. He wanted to say something comforting to his brother, but he had difficulty finding the words.

"Elijah, do...do you think they..."

Klaus' question brought him out of his reverie and he stood up. "No, Niklaus, and you shouldn't either. You have to believe Caroline and Liam will be all right. I know it's hard right now, given the circumstances, but the doctors here are very capable. For God's sake, they're your colleagues."

"A fine bunch of colleagues _they_ are," said Klaus. "It's been almost half an hour since we brought Caroline here and they won't tell me a bloody thing! I'm out of my mind with worry and I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take!"

"Niklaus, I know what you're going through," said Elijah. "I was in this exact same situation with Amelia six months ago, and it tore me apart knowing my wife was in trouble and I couldn't do a damn thing to help her. Believe me, I feel your pain." He gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just try to hold on a little while longer. If not for me, but for Caroline and your son. They would want you to be strong for them."

Klaus was about to argue, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. He also knew that Elijah was right. He had to be strong for Caroline and Liam, especially now. At that moment, he saw one of the doctors coming toward them. Slowly, he got up from his seat.

"How is she? How is my my wife?"

"Mrs. Mikaelson is going to be all right," he replied. "The delivery went smoothly. She's a bit weak, but she should make a full recovery."

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. At least Caroline was going to be all right. However, he had to know about Liam. "And my son?"

"The baby is also fine despite being three months premature," said the doctor. "We've taken him to the NICU to get his weight up." He sighed. "I know you're anxious to see your wife. She's in her room now, so you can visit her if you'd like. However, keep it brief. She's been through quite an ordeal today and needs her rest."

Klaus nodded and went in the direction of Caroline's room, not caring if Elijah and the rest of the family was following him. None of that mattered anyway. The only thing that mattered was getting to Caroline and seeing her. He reached her room and found her asleep in her bed. As he entered the room, he saw that the closet was slightly open, revealing her wedding gown. He couldn't help but imagine the challenge it must've been for the nurses to get her out of her dress so they could help her deliver the baby.

"Nik?"

Caroline's voice broke the silence and Klaus went over to the bed, grabbing the chair and sitting down, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "Yes, love, it's me. I'm here."

"I'm sorry for disrupting the wedding like that."

"No, Caroline, you did nothing wrong," said Klaus. "You didn't know you would go into labor early. These things happen. Why, women in China give birth in rice fields and continue working with their babies on their backs."

"I know, I shouldn't blame myself for this," said Caroline. "But, everyone must've gotten quite a scare when that happened." She sighed softly. "Especially my dad."

Klaus felt his eyes widen when she mentioned Bill, because it reminded him of what Elijah had told him back at the church:

 _"_ _You do realize you're going to have some explaining to do before this day is over, don't you, Niklaus? Caroline isn't going to appreciate you going behind her back like this. She's going to be furious, and not because of pregnancy hormones."_

"About your father," he said. "The reason why he was there was because..."

"You called him and told him we were getting married?" said Caroline. "He already told me when I saw him."

"You're not angry that I did so without your knowledge?"

"Well, it was a bit sneaky of you, I'll give you that," said Caroline. "But, no, I'm not angry. I think what you did was sweet. I was actually thinking about my dad leading up to the wedding and how I'd like to see him, even if he and Victor don't get along."

As she finished speaking, Klaus saw her yawn and said, "Don't tire yourself out, love. You went through hell today and you need your rest." He kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll stay right here with you."

"What about Liam?"

"We can see him when you're rested," said Klaus. "They took him to the NICU so that they can get his weight up. He's going to be all right, Caroline. Our son is strong, like his mother."

Caroline smiled and yawned again, closing her eyes. Klaus watched her, kissing her knuckles again. He loved her with every fiber of his being and in that moment, he found himself falling more and more in love with her.

 _ **Note: Yeah, I know, another cliffhanger, but I didn't want to repeat anything, so I'm going to end Chapter 19 here. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline gives birth to Liam.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I just got an idea for this chapter and I wanted to share. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – 2 Days Later…_

 **C** aroline took some deep breaths as Klaus wheeled her to the NICU. She was anxious to see Liam and now that she was strong enough, she was going to get an opportunity to bond with her son. Klaus was just as anxious, since seeing her going into labor earlier than expected had scared the living daylights out of him. Thankfully, both of them came away unscathed, which had eased his fears.

As they got closer to the NICU, Klaus saw someone standing by the door. At first, he thought it was the doctor he had spoken to the other day. Then, as they got even closer, he saw that it wasn't the doctor at all, but…

"Ansel? What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled at his son. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I told them I was Liam's grandfather and that I was here to see him." He then looked at Caroline and smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear. I'm Ansel Bradbury."

"Likewise," she replied. "I'm just sorry we didn't get to meet until now."

"Don't be," said Ansel. "None of this was your fault. If anyone is to be blamed, it's Esther. This whole thing was her idea, as I told your husband the other day." He sighed. "But, that's not important right now. The important thing is for us to visit the newest member of the family."

Caroline nodded. "You're right, this is about my son, not that nasty woman who tried to tear this family apart because she wanted to get revenge on her ex-husband."

Klaus nodded as well. He couldn't have said better himself. The three of them then went into the NICU, passing the plastic cribs until they reached the one Liam was in. He wasn't crying, but laying on his back in a peaceful state, attached to a heart monitor and several other machines. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat at how tiny he was, which was to be expected at three months premature. She carefully got out of her wheelchair, Klaus and Ansel helping her up as she stood. She reached into the crib and picked her baby up, holding him in her arms and kissing his forehead.

Klaus watched they bonded, a smile appearing on his face. He made a mental note to commemorate the moment with a drawing later, adding it to the ones he had done to document Caroline's pregnancy.

Caroline looked up to see him looking at her and smiled in his direction. "Would you like to hold him? Bonding with me is important, but bonding with his father is just as important."

Klaus nodded and went over to her, taking Liam into his arms and holding him. Ansel watched them and in that moment, he felt jealous that Mikael had gotten to hold Klaus as a baby and not him. Of course, it wasn't him he blamed for that. No, it was all Esther's fault for depriving him of knowing his son throughout his infancy, childhood, adolescence, and adulthood. True, he had gotten photos from those times, but it wasn't the same as being there.

Caroline noticed that Ansel wasn't saying anything and, excusing herself from her husband, went over to him. "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'd be lying if I said I was, so I won't," he replied. "Seeing you with your son makes me wish I could've held my own son as a baby. But, Esther deprived me of that. She deprived me of everything. I loved that woman and yet, she wouldn't even let me have a chance to know my son. Don't get me wrong, Caroline, I'm not blaming Mikael for raising Klaus as his, far from it. The one I am blaming is Esther. Her and her selfish pride."

"Have you told her about it?"

"I've tried, many times, but nothing I say ever got through," said Ansel. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I've ended things with Esther. She can find some other fool to string along and fill his head with her lies."

"That's good to know," said Caroline. "I didn't like her at all when I met her at the courthouse the day Mikael got sole custody of Nik and his siblings. She was horrible, so horrible in fact, she made Cruella de Vil look like Cinderella's Fairy Godmother."

Ansel smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Caroline. You and Klaus are good together. I saw from the look in his eyes that he loves you very much, and you him. I couldn't imagine my son with anyone else but you." He looked over at Klaus, who was cradling Liam in his arms. "I even see it as he looks into your son's eyes. His birth may not have been smooth and it came before either of us were ready, but he's a fighter, just like his parents in spite of the challenges your relationship faced from the beginning."

"It was a bit of a rocky start, wasn't it?" said Caroline. "You see, before I met your son, I thought I'd never love again. My ex-boyfriend sexually assaulted me, leaving me scarred and broken. I gave up on the male species altogether, thinking that if I let myself get too close, I'd get hurt just as badly as I was by him."

"My God, I had no idea," said Ansel. "I'm so sorry you went through that, Caroline."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "But, Nik helped me heal from the pain I suffered and taught me that not all men are as evil as Tyler. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't come into my life the way he did. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me and I owe him more than he can ever know."

Ansel saw that she was starting to cry as she was speaking and gently hugged her to him. He felt closer to her now that he knew more about her. Caroline returned his hug, appreciating the comfort. Although she was glad that he was going to be part of Liam's life, she wondered how Mikael would feel about it, given his animosity toward Esther.

She was about to say something to that effect when Klaus said, "Ansel, would you like to hold your grandson?"

Ansel stepped back, breaking the hug. "Nothing would make me happier."

He kissed Caroline's forehead before going over to Klaus and gently took the baby from him. Once the exchange was made, Klaus went over to Caroline and embraced her.

 _ **Note: I think I'll end Chapter 20 here before I repeat anything I already said. Inspiration was a bitch, hence the long delay. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Ansel, Caroline, and Klaus bond with Liam.**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! I've been thinking about what to do for this next chapter of my Klaroline AU/AH, and I thought I'd share. I also hope it sounds just as good written out as it did in my head. Anyway, no spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _3 Months Later…_

 **T** he lights that were strewn about the property of the Mikaelson estate danced on the freshly fallen snow as Caroline pulled her car into the driveway. Today was the Christmas party Mikael and Eleanor were hosting. They had decided to throw one now instead of last month because Klaus and Caroline didn't have much of a Christmas due to the three months Liam spent in the incubator in the NICU. He had been released just after New Year's and they couldn't have been more relieved.

Klaus had been called into work, which was why she was attending the party without him. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, even though she had no reason to feel that way. Although being an oncologist wasn't exactly pretty, it paid the bills. Of course, she didn't feel guilty solely because of that. She had missed planning the Salvatore/Pierce wedding, even though Bonnie and Sydney assured her that they had everything under control.

The sound of Liam cooing from the back seat brought Caroline back to earth, having remembered bringing him with her. She undid her belt and got out of the car, taking Liam's car seat and a few gifts, carefully making her way up the snow-covered path to the front door. As she approached the door, she saw it open and Mikael came out to greet her.

Noticing that Klaus wasn't with her, he said, "I take it Niklaus had to work?"

"Yes, so it's just me and Liam. Nik does send his regrets, though."

Mikael nodded and escorted his daughter-in-law into the mansion and out of the cold. After they were safely inside, Caroline placed the car seat down and lifted him out of it, removing his coat and kissing his cheek. She loved her son dearly and doted on him. Mikael watched them and smiled. He cleared his throat after a few minutes.

"A little birdie told me that Ansel Bradbury was among the visitors Liam received while he was in the hospital."

Caroline nodded. "He was. He came the day Nik and I went to the NICU. I had the opportunity to meet him. He's really not as bad as you think he is."

"True as that may be, Caroline, he was one of the factors that led to my divorcing Esther."

"Mikael, I know that you're doing what you think is right for your family and I respect that," said Caroline. "But, Ansel wants to be part of Nik's life." She looked at Liam and then back to her father-in-law. "A part of Liam's life. This doesn't change anything. You're still Liam's grandfather, as is my dad and Victor."

Mikael wanted to argue the point further, but realized that he was fighting a losing battle. That and a family holiday gathering was neither the time nor the place to be having an argument and Eleanor would no doubt scold him for it.

"Very well, Caroline, I'll let this go for the time being," he said finally. "But, I want you to know I'm not thrilled with this arrangement."

"I know, but Nik is willing to give him a chance," said Caroline. "Esther isn't a threat anymore, and there was no reason for him to treat Ansel as such." She sighed. "Does it really matter what a family is made of?"

Mikael was about to say something when Eleanor joined them. "Oh, Caroline, there you are. We were waiting for you before we got things started." She smiled at Liam, gently taking him out of his mother's arms. "And here's the little prince. My goodness, he's gotten so big. It's like he was never premature at all."

"Yes, he certainly surprised everyone," said Caroline. "Nik and I love him very much and we can't picture our lives without our little boy in it."

She excused herself from the older couple, letting them fuss over Liam. She made her way into the parlor and when she saw Lexi sitting by the fireplace, she immediately went over to her, hugging her as though they had been apart for ages. Lexi smiled and returned the other blonde's hug, pulling back after a few minutes.

"It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

Caroline nodded. "I know. But, life has a habit of getting in the way. Anyway, what's been going on? Are you and Kol enjoying married life?"

"Oh, we're _definitely_ enjoying it," said Lexi. "Kol wanted to be here, but he's off on yet another photo shoot."

Caroline nodded again. "Yeah, Nik had to work as well." She looked around and saw the couples gathered – Finn and his wife, Sage, as well as their children, the twins Ruby and Bridget and Cooper, Elijah and Amelia, with Evelyn and Colin, Rebekah and Stefan, with little Dante, Henrik and his girlfriend, Francesca, and Mikael and Eleanor. "Guess this means you and I are going solo."

She noticed Lexi's facial expressions changed. "Lexi, are you okay? You seem sad."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I won't, but I want to know what's wrong."

Lexi looked around and then urged Caroline to follow her upstairs to one of the guest rooms, closing the door to ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed. Lexi then sighed and sat on the bed, hugging herself. Caroline joined her, not sure what the other blonde was so upset about.

It was quiet until Lexi said, "I'm pregnant, Care."

Caroline smiled at the news. "You are? Oh, Lex, that's wonderful! You and Kol are adding to your family!" Her smile faded when she saw that Lexi wasn't joining in her excitement. "Lexi, why aren't you smiling? I would think you'd be over the moon."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm happy," said Lexi. "But, I'm just worried that it won't stick this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kol and I tried once before and we were excited when we found out," said Lexi. "Then, I had a miscarriage. I was devastated, Care, because I thought I had failed him. Sure, he assured me that he'd never think that way about me, but this sort of thing is hard for a woman to take. I wanted so much to give him a baby." She clutched the blanket in her fist. "Yes, I'm pregnant again, but I just don't want the same thing to happen twice."

"Did you tell your doctor about the miscarriage?"

Lexi nodded. "Yes, and she said she'd monitor this pregnancy closely."

Caroline bit her lip. Although she didn't experience what Lexi experienced, her heart still went out to her. She gently pulled the other woman into her arms and hugged her, running her fingers through her hair as she sobbed into her shoulder.

 _ **Note: Yeah, I know this isn't a good place to stop the chapter, but I didn't want to repeat anything, so I'll end Chapter 21 here. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline attends the Mikaelson holiday party and learns Lexi had been pregnant, but miscarried.**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! The idea for this chapter came to me recently and I thought I'd share. No spoilers, just enjoy what I have for you!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _Later…_

 **K** laus poured himself a glass of wine and swished the liquid around before sipping it. The leukemia patient who had a bad reaction to the chemo back in August had another reaction, this time it was fatal. Thankfully, her husband didn't punch him in the face like Ramona's Hodgins' husband did, but that didn't mean her death didn't affect him. It had been a rough day, and Klaus just wanted to forget all about it.

He stared at the contents in the goblet and just before he took another sip, he heard the door open and close. Klaus turned around to see Caroline walking in, carrying Liam's car seat. That was when he realized that she had gone to the family Christmas party in his stead. A smile appeared on his face and he went to greet them.

"How was the party?"

Caroline returned her husband's smile. "It was good. Everyone asked for you, of course." She noticed the goblet in his hand. "Let me guess, rough day at work?"

"You don't know the half of it, love," her husband replied. "Remember the leukemia patient I was treating back in August?"

"The one who had a bad reaction to the chemo?"

Klaus nodded. "The very same. She had another reaction today. We did everything we could to save her, but in the end, it wasn't enough and she died. Thankfully, her husband didn't strike me in the face the way Ramona's husband did, but it was a big loss nonetheless."

Caroline saw the expression on her husband's face. "There was nothing you could have done, Nik. Maybe it was her time. Besides, didn't you tell me that you were accustomed to death?"

"Yes, I did," he replied. "But, none of the others affected me half as much as this one."

He lifted Liam out of the car seat and decided to change the subject. "I take it Father wasn't pleased with the fact that Ansel is going to be in our lives?"

Caroline shook her head, remembering their conversation. "No, he wasn't. I told him I respected him for wanting to do what he thinks is best for the family, but I also said that you saw no reason to treat Ansel as a threat now that Esther is out of the picture for good. I went on to tell him that nothing has changed, and that he's still Liam's grandfather, as so are my dad and Victor."

Klaus smiled. He had no doubt Caroline would be able to get through to Mikael, given their close relationship. In fact, she had come to view Mikael as another father figure in her life, and it pleased him to know that she'd always have him to turn to if she ever needed him. Klaus then saw that his wife had gotten awfully quiet.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was, so I'll just come out and say it. I wasn't the only one who went solo. Lexi was there by herself as well, because Kol had a photo shoot."

Klaus nodded. "At least she had you to keep her company so that she didn't feel like she was the odd woman out."

"Yeah, that was the good part," said Caroline. "While I was speaking to her, she wasn't her cheerful self and I was concerned, since I was her friend long before I joined the family. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was pregnant."

"That's good news," said Klaus. "There's going to be another Mikaelson grandchild." He saw that she wasn't smiling. "Why so serious? I would think you'd be happy about that bit of news."

"Lexi said that she and Kol had tried getting pregnant once before. When they found out, they were over the moon," said Caroline, repeating what she had been told. "Sadly, she suffered a miscarriage. It devastated them and Lexi felt like she was a failure because she wanted so much to give Kol a baby."

"So this is their second try?"

"Yes," said Caroline. "Lexi said her doctor knows about the miscarriage and will monitoring her pregnancy closely to be on the safe side." She smiled sadly at Liam. "It kind of scared me when I learned about it, because I don't know what I would've done if we lost Liam for whatever reason."

"You don't have to be afraid of that," said Klaus. "If that ever happened, you know I wouldn't think less of you."

"Lexi said Kol didn't think less of her either," said Caroline. "Still, a miscarriage is a horrible thing a woman could go through. I just hope this pregnancy goes smoothly, for Lexi's sake. She's lost so much in her life already. Both her parents are dead and so is her grandmother. Of course, losing them was nothing compared to losing her first child."

Klaus said nothing to that, just nodded. He hated the fact his brother's wife had another tragedy after already expressing three.

 _ **Note: I know this is short, but it's an update. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline comes home from the party and Klaus tells her about the death of the leukemia patient he treated in August, after which she tells him about Lexi.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I've had an idea for this chapter for a while, but just didn't get around to it. Since I have a moment, I'm going to share it with you now. No spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

 _Forbes & Bennett, 2 Weeks Later… _

**R** eturning to work, for Caroline, wasn't easy, since she had been on maternity leave for what seemed like forever. She knew that Bonnie and Sydney had things under control so that the shop didn't crumble in her absence, but she'd have to return sooner or later. She hated the thought of leaving Liam. She hated it so much, in fact, she almost considered taking him with her. She would've too, had Klaus not convinced her to leave him with Mikael and Eleanor. Damn it, that man really knew how to persuade her, didn't he?

She walked through the door and saw that not a lot had changed since she was gone. She did see a few new flowers, but nothing too major. _Guess I was worried for nothing. Bonnie and Sydney really did a great job holding down the fort._

"Hey, stranger, long time no see."

Bonnie's voice brought her back to reality and she smiled at her. "Oh, come on, Bonnie, you make it sound like I had gone to war or something. All I did was get married and have a baby."

The African American woman returned her smile. "True, but you _were_ missed." She approached her and gave her a hug. "So, how's the baby?"

"He's perfect, just like his father," said Caroline. "He's gotten so big, it's like he was never premature at all. When we took him for his check-up, the doctor said he was developing normally." She sighed. "But, Nik wouldn't have it any other way. We love our little man and can't imagine our lives without him in it."

Sydney came in, having heard the other two women talking. "Here's the proud mother! How's that darling little nephew of mine?"

"As I told Bonnie, he's perfect," said Caroline. "Unfortunately, I didn't bring him. He's with Mikael and Eleanor. Nik convinced me to leave him with them. There's plenty of time for you to meet him, so don't fret."

Sydney nodded. "Okay, I won't." She cleared her throat. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I have some wonderful news to tell you ladies."

"You do?" said Bonnie. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, Syd, what is it?"

"I have a new boyfriend!"

"Really?" said Caroline. "That's great! I'm proud of you. Where did you meet him?"

"Oddly enough, I met him at a Christmas party," said Sydney. "His name is Thierry Vanchure, and he just moved here from New Orleans. The moment I met him, all memory of that asshole, Kevin, vanished from my mind. He's the perfect gentleman and I can't _wait_ for you to meet him."

"Has Victor met him? I know that after the fiasco with He Who Must Not Be Named, he'd want to meet his daughter's new beau." Caroline was careful with her words, knowing that Kevin was still a touchy subject with her stepsister, even though she had said his name earlier.

Sydney nodded. "I introduced him to Daddy and Liz and they were thrilled for us."

"Well, as long as you're happy, that's the most important thing," said Caroline. "Now, how did the Pierce/Salvatore wedding go?"

"I won't lie, Care, I had some reservations going in."

"Why?" said Caroline. "Nothing bad happened, did it?"

"Well, the bride was beautiful and I had no trouble with her," said Bonnie. "The problem was with the groom's father. The man was totally unreasonable. Nothing I did was good enough, as he continually pointed out. I swear, it got to the point where Damon socked him one at the reception."

Caroline nodded. She heard that Guiseppe Salvatore was a bit of an asshole. He had run Salvatore Industries before Damon took over following his retirement two years ago. Thankfully, Damon proved to be a better president than his father, which was a relief to the people who worked there. In a way, she was glad that she hadn't been there, even though she did feel bad for Bonnie.

"I guess I didn't miss much, huh?"

"No, you didn't," said Bonnie. "But, enough about that. How's things going on your end?"

"Mikael isn't thrilled with the fact that Ansel is in our lives, which he didn't hesitate to point out at the family Christmas gathering," said Caroline. "I can't say I really blame him. After all, that was the reason he and Esther divorced."

"If I was in his position, I'd feel the same way," said Bonnie. "He did raise Klaus as his, even though he wasn't his son biologically. So, is there any chance he'll eventually warm up to the idea of another man in Liam's life?"

"I hope so," said Caroline. "Ansel isn't that a bad man. All he wants is to know the son he never met."

Bonnie was about to answer when the phone rang. She quickly went to answer it. "Hello, Forbes & Bennett, where all your dreams come true. This is Bonnie, how may I help you?" She listened as the person on the other end talked and got scared. "What? Oh my God, that's awful. When did it happen? Is he all right?" Her heart pounded as the explanation continued. "Which room is he in? I'll be right there."

Caroline saw how visibly shaken Bonnie was as she hung up the phone. "Who was that, Bonnie?"

"One of the guys at Kai's vet clinic," said Bonnie. "Kai was in a car accident on the way to work. Apparently, the other driver lost control and skidded right into Kai's Jeep. Thankfully, he's not too seriously hurt, but he was taken to the hospital, as well as the other driver."

"Shit," said Caroline. "Well, do you want us to go with you? You're going to need support and I doubt we'll get any customers today."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you, girls, I appreciate it."

That being said, the three of them closed the store and accompanied Bonnie to the hospital.

 _Mystic Falls Medical Center – Later that Day…_

Klaus walked through the halls as he made his rounds. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular and the schedule seemed to be light for the most part. When he approached the ER, he noticed that Caroline was there, along with Bonnie and Sydney. This raised a few red flags. Why were they here on a work day?

His curiosity piqued, he approached the women, hugging Caroline when he got close enough. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Are you all right?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine, Nik. We're all fine. Bonnie got a call a few minutes ago. Her boyfriend, Kai Parker, was in a car accident on the way to work. Some idiot lost control and hit him. He's not too seriously hurt, thank God, but Sydney and I are to support her. You should have heard her, she was frantic on the phone."

"It's a good thing you're here for your friend in her time of need."

"It is," said Caroline. "Bonnie needs all the support she can get right now."

 _ **Note: I know, cliffhanger, but I didn't want to repeat anything, so I'll end here. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

 _ **Note: Previously, in "When You Least Expect It," Caroline returns to work after being on maternity leave and Bonnie learns that her boyfriend has been in an accident.**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As much as I hate it, this chapter will be the last one. But, I'll probably do a sequel to it. Not right away, though. Anyway, no spoilers.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE FINALE!**_

 _Paris, France – 2 Years Later…_

 **K** laus smiled as he gazed at the sunrise from the balcony. It had been two years since they got married and, because Caroline had given birth to Liam so suddenly, they didn't have the opportunity to go on a honeymoon. Thankfully, with some help from Mikael and Eleanor, he was able to plan the perfect one. Granted, he had done it behind Caroline's back (much like he had done when he invited Bill to the wedding), but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He also had to be careful of his cover being blown by Liam. He was talking now and his vocabulary was increasing every day.

"Oh, there you are, Nik. I was looking for you."

Caroline's voice brought him out of his reverie and he turned to see his wife standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a housecoat, like he was. She looked beautiful like that. Then again, she was always beautiful.

"I thought I'd watch the sunrise," he said. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." He approached her and embraced her, kissing her passionately. "So, are you enjoying yourself so far, love?"

Caroline smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. "Yes, I am. I have to admit, I was wondering why you were making mysterious phone calls to Mikael and Eleanor and not telling me what the conversation was about."

"I apologize, love," said Klaus. "I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Well, it was a very nice surprise," said Caroline. "Though, you really didn't have to go to all that trouble. Don't get me wrong, I love Paris, since Mom and Victor came here on _their_ honeymoon, but I would have also loved spending it in Virginia Beach or even New Orleans."

"Paris is just the first stop."

"First stop?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes. We're also going to Rome, Tokyo, and to St. Petersburg."

"St. Petersburg?" said Caroline. "St. Petersburg, _Russia_? What's there?"

"The Hermitage, of course," said Klaus. "One of my landscapes is on display there. I told you that I wanted to take you to see it."

Caroline was still a bit confused and then, she remembered a conversation they had when they were traveling to New Orleans that he was an artist in addition to being an oncologist. "Oh, yeah, I remember you mentioning it. I swear, Nik, your memory is like a steel trap, because I forgot all about that conversation. Then again, I've been rather distracted lately."

"You don't have to explain," said Klaus. "I know how distracted you've been, what with taking care of Liam, Sydney and Thierry getting engaged, and Kol and Alexia having their baby. Believe me, I've been just as distracted with work."

Caroline nodded and a smile appeared on her face, which Klaus took notice of. "And what is that smile for, love? You look like you're about to get into mischief. It's the same kind of smile Liam has whenever I catch him in my studio when I'm painting."

"Can't I smile at you?"

"Yes, and I love it when you smile at me," said Klaus. "But, that doesn't answer my question. You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is."

Caroline giggled. "I was going to wait until later to tell you, but since you dragged it out of me, I suppose I should tell you. I went to the doctor just before we left because I wasn't feeling well. They did some tests and I got the results over the phone."

"What did they tell you?"

"Relax, it's good news," said Caroline. "In fact, it's _very_ good news." She kissed him and took his hand, resting it on her belly. "We're adding to our family."

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yes, Nik," she said. "Liam is going to be a big brother."

For a few minutes, Klaus didn't respond, just listened to what Caroline was telling him. He almost couldn't believe it, they were going to have another baby. Then again, she had have a sheepish grin on her face before she told him, so that was one clue.

"Nik, come on, say something," said Caroline. "You're making me nervous here."

"Oh, sorry, love, I didn't mean to leave you in suspense like that," her husband replied. "I was just thinking about what you were telling me."

"What do you think?"

"I'm over the moon," said Klaus. "Just like I was when we were having Liam." He kissed her. "I love you, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, with every fiber of my being." He knelt before her and kissed her belly. "I love you too, little one."

Caroline smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't have been more in love with him than she was at this moment. He was already a wonderful father to Liam and she had no doubt that he'd love and cherish this new baby just as much.

 _ **Note: I think this is a perfect place to end the story, don't you? Thank you for joining me on this journey and I hope to see you again for the sequel. Not sure what I'll title it, but I will definitely do a sequel to this story.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


End file.
